Possession
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Une envie. Un désir. C'est une chose qu'il veut et qu'il possèdera par dessus tout. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Parce qu'il est tétu et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite. Même si la chose en question n'est pas d'accord avec lui. Sui/Sasu, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Possession

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-Sama... mais j'en fais ce que je veux quand même xD.

Rating : M

Paring : Suigetsu/Sasuke

Résumé : Une envie. Un désir. C'est une chose qu'il veut et qu'il possèdera par dessus tout. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Parce qu'il est tétu et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite. Même si la chose en question n'est pas d'accord avec lui xD.

Notes : Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites entre deux hommes et parfois un langage assez cru. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de choses, passez votre chemin.

Un grand merci qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Thanks zorrinette78 =D!

Sur ce, bonne lecture x3!

* * *

**Possession (ou comment Suigetsu a réussi à avoir Sasuke…)**

**OooO**

**OOoooOoooOO**

**OooO**

La pluie tombait inlassablement sur la terre brune au dehors alors qu'il regardait d'un air neutre les nuages noirs emplirent le ciel peu à peu. Le vent glacial soufflait toujours à l'extérieur de l'auberge abandonnée où ils s'étaient réfugiés plusieurs jours auparavant, attendant que la tempête passe avant de reprendre la route. Tout ça parce qu'une certaine crétine couvait quelque chose et que le chef d'équipe avait besoin impérativement d'elle pour atteindre son but.

Un long soupir sortit de la gorge de Suigetsu qui suivait des yeux les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol déjà boueux, se demandant bien quand est-ce qu'ils allaient quitter cette auberge pourrie. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que la team Hebi s'était installée dans cette cabane à moitié démolie par le temps et l'environnement, en attendant que l'état de Karin s'améliore. Cette imbécile de service avait chopé d'un début de rhume, la rendant plus faible et l'empêchant de repérer un quelconque chakra. A cause d'elle, il était impossible de retrouver qui que ce soit et celui qui était le plus dérangé par cela était bien entendu Sasuke. Lui qui avait tout mis en place pour poursuivre son frère se retrouvait coincé dans une vielle auberge à attendre le rétablissement de sa coéquipière qui refusait catégoriquement de voir un médecin.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient atterri là, Suigetsu l'entendait se plaindre assez souvent, poussant des soupirs d'agacements quand il revenait de la chambre dans laquelle était la jeune fille et même, il le voyait se ronger les ongles tout en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il patientait dans la même pièce.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, voir Sasuke dans cet état de frustration amusait énormément le jeune ninja. L'Uchiwa n'avait pas pour habitude de s'exprimer pleinement, alors autant en profiter un maximum pour ensuite se moquer de lui. Alors au début, Suigetsu lui lançait des piques, lui faisant des remarques désobligeantes pour tenter de le sortir de ses gonds. Il le taquinait, l'embêtait. Par moment, il essayait même d'en discuter avec Juugo qui passait de temps en temps dans leurs chambres, lui qui surveillait en permanence l'état de santé de Karin sous ordre de Sasuke. Suigetsu lui faisait remarquer le comportement du jeune homme, tentant de l'entrainer dans son discours, mais Juugo ne le suivait absolument pas et retournait d'où il venait avec son air indifférent et calme. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment le requin mais ça avait pour effet d'énerver un peu plus le brun non loin de lui. Et plus il continuait, plus il voulait voir les expressions de Sasuke.

C'est au bout du troisième jour que Suigetsu commença à suivre le jeune homme partout, observant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions, chacune de ses émotions. Accompagné Sasuke l'amusait beaucoup, d'autant plus quand que le brun ne supportait plus sa présence et l'envoyait bouler à chaque fois qu'il voulait le suivre quelque part. Mais Suigetsu lui riait au nez et finissait toujours par l'accompagner. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune homme adorait vraiment l'embêter. Mais pas que ça. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, le requin regardait Sasuke tout le temps. Quand il mangeait, quand il parlait, même quand il dormait. Il n'arrivait presque plus à détacher son regard du jeune homme tellement il avait pris l'habitude de l'observer. Et c'est au bout du cinquième jour que Suigetsu commença à se poser des questions.

Comme chaque jour depuis que l'équipe créchait dans l'auberge, Suigetsu se déplaçait jusqu'au cours d'eau non loin de la cabane pour chercher de l'eau pour sa gourde. Il descendait la colline et après avoir parcouru deux cents mètres, le jeune homme arriva jusqu'à la rivière. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il pensait être le seul à y aller, il fut surpris de voir Sasuke sur le cours d'eau, s'entrainant surement pour passer le temps. Le jeune homme était fièrement debout sur l'eau, son katana à la main tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur son prochain mouvement. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient trempés, collant sur son front et sa nuque opaline. Son visage était calme, ne reflétant rien d'autre qu'une grande tranquillité. Et son torse et ses épaules dénués couvertes de gouttes d'eau bougèrent alors dans un mouvement souple. Tout son corps suivit, le faisant tourbillonner au-dessus de la rivière avant que le jeune homme ne se replace où il était, rengainant Kusanagi dans son fourreau toujours les yeux fermés. Suigetsu le fixa un moment, perplexe, quand soudain une vague gigantesque s'éleva de la rivière, entourant Sasuke qui se fit alors asperger par les gouttes d'eau qui retombèrent ensuite. Le requin resta bouche bée, observant son coéquipier qui revenait sur la rive d'un pas lent et mesuré avant de prendre ses affaires et de disparaitre comme un courant d'air, laissant Suigetsu seul dans son buisson.

La première chose à laquelle le jeune homme pensa ne fut pas « Merde il est super fort », ou encore « Fait chier ce type à se la raconter comme ça ». Non. Ce qui vint en premier à l'esprit de Suigetsu fut « Putain! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy! ». Et ensuite un blanc. Le calme avant la tempête. Se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, le jeune homme se prit à la tête entre les mains, se maudissant d'avoir laissé une telle chose lui traverser l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il se dire une chose pareille? C'était de Sasuke qu'il parlait, de son coéquipier, du mec qui devait le mener jusqu'à Kisame et point barre. Il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à éprouver une quelconque attirance pour lui. C'était tout bonnement interdit et impossible. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Suigetsu se dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait cela. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de ses journées à part boire et dormir? Il regardait Sasuke. Tout le temps, à chaque minute et chaque seconde. Le jeune homme ne détournait les yeux de lui que très rarement, même une fois que la nuit était tombée. Alors le fait de constater que le brun soit sexy n'était rien d'autre qu'un résultat de son observation poussée.

C'est ce que Suigetsu se dit au début. Tout simplement, pour se rassurer. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer de lui-même qu'il était attiré par le jeune homme quand même. Il ne faut pas demander la lune non plus.

Alors le jeune homme rejeta tout en bloc, se persuadant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Sasuke et retourna tout fier – et sa gourde totalement vide au passage- à l'auberge. D'un pas assuré, Suigetsu remonta dans la chambre où il dormait, comptant bien glander encore toute la journée avant de reprendre son activité préférée en emmerdant le brun. Mais quand il arriva dans la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec le dit brun, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et une serviette sur les cheveux. Il le fixait avec indifférence avant de retourner à ses affaires, attrapant un rouleau qui trainait là pour le lire en silence.

Si Sasuke était toujours aussi calme, Suigetsu lui se retenait pour ne pas faire de conneries. Tout son petit discours pour se convaincre qu'il n'était, mais alors pas du tout attiré par le jeune homme était tombé à l'eau en moins de deux secondes, au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage de son coéquipier. Plus besoin de nier maintenant. Il le sentait bien qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Fallait pas être complètement bête non plus pour s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'il voyait le jeune homme, Suigetsu sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans son poitrine, son souffle devenir plus court et une chaleur étrange tiraillait alors ses entrailles. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et ne voyait que Sasuke. Si ce n'était pas des signes qui lui disaient qu'il était attiré par son coéquipier, qu'est-ce que c'était alors? Suigetsu ne préférait même pas le savoir.

Poussant un long soupir de frustration, le requin regarda le jeune homme du coin de l'œil avant de regarder les gouttes d'eau à nouveau. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il s'était rendu compte de son désir pour Sasuke et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Plus il restait avec lui, plus il avait envie de lui. Et plus il avait envie de lui, plus il emmerdait le brun qui s'énervait et lui lançait des regards noirs. Regards noirs qui excitaient Suigetsu comme personne. Alors il continuait de l'embêter pour encore recevoir ses œillades et ainsi de suite. Un petit cercle vicieux qui s'était mis en place et que Suigetsu adorait tout particulièrement tout en le détestant profondément. Le fait de n'avoir droit qu'à des regards furieux n'était pas vraiment satisfaisant après tout. Le requin voulait bien plus que ça. Et bien sûr, quel autre endroit que les rêves pour avoir ce que l'on désire de plus. Ça devenait même une habitude pour le jeune homme de rêver de Sasuke, dans des situations toujours plus excitantes et osées. Suigetsu n'avait même plus besoin d'attendre de tomber dans le sommeil pour se retrouver au-dessus d'un jeune homme quémandeur, suppliant et très excitant. Il lui suffisait juste de fermer les yeux et il l'avait juste en face de lui, tout proche, tellement proche qu'il aurait pu lui sauter dessus.

Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la réalité. Une réalité bien plus banale et légèrement cruelle à son gout qui lui offrait un jeune homme froid et distant, qui ne faisait que ruminer dans son coin ou relire ses rouleaux de techniques à longueurs de journées. Suigetsu commençait à ne plus supporter cette distance qui les séparaient et surtout l'indifférence dont faisait preuve Sasuke à son égard. Plus blessant que ça, tu meures.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, le requin se leva du rebord de la fenêtre, délaissant la pluie battante pour s'installer à côté du brun. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors autant se rincer l'œil avant que le jeune homme ne l'envoie bouler plus loin. Assis sur le futon de fortune qu'il s'était fait, Suigetsu regardait l'objet de ses désirs lire un nouveau rouleau de parchemins, semblant concentré dessus comme jamais. Mais il avait appris à reconnaitre chacun des gestes de Sasuke et il voyait bien qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Il plissait légèrement les sourcils, fixant toujours le morceau de papier tandis qu'un rictus se formait sur ses lèvres que Suigetsu fixait avec insistance. Il était si près de lui que ça en devenait insoutenable. Il pouvait le prendre là, tout de suite. Il en avait tellement envie. Alors pourquoi il ne le faisait pas?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Relevant brusquement son regard, Suigetsu tomba sur les orbes profond et emplis d'irritation de son compagnon. Il resta stupéfait plusieurs secondes, de longues secondes même alors qu'il fixait intensément Sasuke. Cependant, il devait quand même lui répondre. Il n'allait pas rester là à le regarder tout de même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis un certain temps, mais passons sur les détails.

- Je me demandais… si tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un.

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement une micro seconde avant de retrouver son air neutre et distant et de se reconcentrer sur son parchemin. Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du requin qui s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme, se collant presque à lui tandis qu'il le voyait s'éloigner.

- Alors t'as jamais embrassé personne !

- Fous moi la paix tu veux.

- Allez Sasuke. Tu peux répondre à cette petite question.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Se collant toujours au brun, Suigetsu étirait son sourire devenu sadique, dévoilant ses dents pointues et acérées alors qu'il s'affalait presque sur Sasuke. Le jeune homme commençait à le repousser, tentant de l'éloigner d'un coup de coude quand le requin lui tomba dessus de tout son poids, le clouant au sol.

- Putain Suigetsu!

- Réponds-moi et je me lève.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te répondre.

- Alors je reste là.

Étalé sur le corps de Sasuke, le jeune homme se cala un peu plus contre lui avec la plus grande des discrétions, posant doucement sa tête sur son torse pour respirer son odeur. Il sentait sa poitrine se lever puis descendre lentement sous sa joue et ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes, l'effleurant délicatement. Dans le silence qui s'était installé, Sasuke poussa un soupir d'agacement, fixant le plafond pendant que Suigetsu se redresser sur ses avant-bras, restant tout même sur le corps du jeune homme.

- Bon tu dégages?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Moi je bouge pas.

- T'as vraiment rien à faire Suigetsu.

- Peut-être bien. Tu me réponds ou pas?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'abord?

- Simple curiosité. Avec toutes les filles qui te courent après, tu as bien dû en embrasser une à mon amble avis. Enfin ça c'est ce que je pense…

Poussant un nouveau soupir, le brun tourna la tête sur le côté, détournant son regard de Suigetsu qui le fixait avec amusement. Il sentait que la suite allait être intéressante d'une certaine manière.

Le jeune homme regardait son coéquipier depuis un moment, attendant patiemment qu'il lui réponde. Il n'était très pressé de toute façon. Il était installé sur son torse et ses jambes étaient enlacées aux siennes. Il avait devant les yeux le visage à la peau ivoire de Sasuke qui semblait l'appeler doucement, cette bouche tentante qui ne demandait qu'à être prisonnière de la sienne, son torse musclé et pourtant fin couvert de son t-shirt noir qu'il voulait bien déchirer pour pouvoir maculer cette peau douce et laiteuse d'innombrables marques montrant qu'il lui appartenait. Oui, Suigetsu était très bien là où il était. Mais si Sasuke ne lui répondait pas très vite, il ne jurait de rien sur ce qui allait suivre.

Alors qu'il fixait le visage du brun qui regardait complètement ailleurs, il le vit lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient une certaine gêne –chose qui étonna tout particulièrement Suigetsu- et ils se détournèrent tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, laissant place aux joues légèrement rosées du jeune homme. Les lèvres du requin s'étirèrent encore plus tandis que son cœur s'emballait soudain dans sa poitrine. Il mit ses mains inconsciemment de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke avant de s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres.

- C'est une blague! T'as jamais embrassé personne?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors t'as embrassé un mec?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

- Mais je suis proche de la vérité non?

Sasuke tiqua fortement tout en regardant un point plus loin, voulant éviter le regard plus qu'agaçant de son compagnon. Ses joues déjà roses devenaient de plus en plus colorées à force de parler avec le jeune homme et le trahissait toujours plus. Il se maudit intérieurement tout en poussant un soupir, puis reporta son attention sur Suigetsu. Le jeune homme, toujours allongé sur lui, semblait réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ses yeux fixant le mur alors que son sourire sadique disparaissait peu à peu, lui donnant un air sérieux. Le brun l'observa un moment, perplexe quand le requin tourna brusquement son visage vers le sien, le déstabilisant pendant quelques secondes.

- Je me demande ce que ça fait de le faire…

- De faire quoi?

- Ça…

Et sans un mot de plus et dans un mouvement rapide et brutal, Suigetsu écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son coéquipier complètement surpris par ses actes. Peut-être même trop surpris, puisque le jeune homme arriva sans peine à entrer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale, cherchant alors sa jumelle après avoir ravager les lieux. C'était à la fois chaud et doux, et aussi sauvage et brutal. Il s'y prenait un peu comme un manche, malgré l'expérience qu'il avait acquérir avec toutes ses fillettes qu'il avait rencontré. Mais Suigetsu s'en fichait complètement. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Car bien évidemment, Sasuke n'était pas du même avis que lui, mais alors pas du tout et essayait tant bien que mal de repousser le jeune homme. Il lui frappait les épaules, le torse et les bras, mordant ses lèvres et sa langue par instant. Mais à aucun moment Suigetsu ne lui céda et continua de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à qu'il le libère enfin, reprenant son souffle après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, le requin tomba d'abord sur les paupières closes de Sasuke qui récupérait lui aussi, soulevant sa poitrine à des intervalles irréguliers. Un rouge carmin colorait à présent ses joues brûlantes et ses lèvres pleines et humides appelaient encore Suigetsu qui s'efforçait de ne pas lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme alors que Sasuke rouvrait les yeux, fusillant alors son coéquipier du regard. Sa respiration haletante et difficile l'empêchait de parler correctement, l'énervant davantage pendant qu'il fixait Suigetsu avec rage.

- Suigetsu dégages de là… sinon je…

Toujours souriant, le requin ne fit même pas attention aux paroles du brun avant de plonger directement dans son cou. D'un coup brutal et vif, il mordit la peau blanche de Sasuke sans pour autant la déchirer de ses dents pointues, arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Doucement, Suigetsu sortit sa langue, la passant sur la marque devenue rougeâtre qu'il avait fait dans le cou de Sasuke, puis descendit plus bas, arrivant à son épaule encore couvert du-t-shirt. Le tissus le dérangea fortement alors qu'il n'entendait plus les gémissements sourds du jeune homme, s'était stoppé dans ses caresses tandis que le brun retentait de s'échapper. Un lourd soupir sortit de la bouche de Suigetsu qui attrapa rapidement le bas du t-shirt sombre, le remontant brusquement sur le torse du brun avant de l'enlever à moitié. Une fois arrivée à ses poignets, le jeune homme s'arrêta, nouant alors le morceau de tissu à la va vite avant de clouer Sasuke au sol, s'aidant avec l'eau de son propre corps pour ensuite la geler. Ainsi, le brun se retrouvait prisonnier, les mains liées et fixées sur le tapis de la pièce.

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre alors que le jeune homme tentait vainement de se défaire de ses liens, tirant comme un damné pour s'échapper. Ses yeux emplis de rage et de colère fixaient Suigetsu qui n'arrêta pas de sourire, se délectant de ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. Quand le noir profond se changea alors en un rouge sang menaçant, ne présageant rien de bon.

- Espèce de…

Serrant les dents avec rage, Sasuke était sur le point d'exploser, près à tuer son coéquipier à l'instant même. La situation avait pris une tournure à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé et ça le mettait hors de lui pour une raison complètement inconnue. Ce dont le jeune homme était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus voir ce mec sur lui.

Suigetsu fixa le brun avec flegme, le voyant sortir ses Sharingans tandis qu'il arrêtait de se débattre. Ça n'allait pas bien finir pour lui s'il laissait Sasuke faire ce qu'il voulait. Et la première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était bander ses yeux. Et quoi de plus simple quand on a juste à côté de soi un vêtement quelconque qui traine. Alors, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, le requin attrapa le bout de tissu non identifié et le mit sur les yeux rouges de colère du jeune homme sous lui avant de le nouer, le frustrant davantage alors qu'il poussait un rugissement de rage. Soulagé, Suigetsu se pencha sur le brun, allant dans son cou avant de lécher sensuellement sa peau pour remonter sur sa joue pale avec lenteur. La mâchoire de Sasuke était crispée, ses dents serrées pendant que le jeune homme embrassait son visage sans pudeur.

- Suigetsu tu…

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Sasuke. Tu as juste à apprécier ce que je te fais et à gémir en retour. C'est simple non?

- Sale…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Suigetsu baisa ses lèvres sauvagement, mordant par moment sa chair avant de replongeait sur son épaule, suçant sa peau laiteuse avec avidité. Un gémissement rauque traversa la gorge de Sasuke qui se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de soupirer. Il n'avait aucune envie de satisfaire cet imbécile et désirait juste lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais dans la position dans laquelle il était, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Ne s'occupant pas plus de la colère du jeune homme – qui ne faisait que l'excitait davantage -, Suigetsu continua son manège, mordillant doucement la peau du brun tout en descendant sur son torse. Sa langue parcourait son corps avec lenteur, retraçant les pectoraux avant d'arriver aux grains de chair déjà durcis du jeune homme. Délicatement, le requin les embrassa tour à tour, les pinçant fortement de ses doigts par instant, tentant de faire gémir Sasuke un peu plus alors qu'il retenait toujours ses gémissements. Il se débattait sous son compagnon, tentant toujours de s'échapper. Mais les caresses de Suigetsu le déstabilisait tellement qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Un sourire s'étira sur la face du requin qui descendait plus bas sur le torse de Sasuke, passant sa langue au-dessus de son nombril, redessinant le contour pour ensuite l'introduire dedans, arrachant un faible soupir du brun qui se cambra légèrement. Il la fit sortir et entrer, mimant un lent va et vient tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient sur les flancs du jeune homme, créant de fines lignes sur sa peau tout en cherchant ses points sensibles. Suigetsu délaissa ensuite le ventre du brun, descendant plus bas encore pour se retrouver devant le pantalon de toile de Sasuke.

Soufflant doucement sur son aine, Suigetsu provoqua un frisson au jeune homme qui ne pipa mot, se contentant de gémir de frustration et de colère. Avec délicatesse, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui arrachant un autre soupir avant de lui enlever le vêtement, le voyant gigoter tout en essayant de se libérer. Mais bien vite, seul le pantalon noir disparut, laissant place au boxer de Sasuke où une bosse était visible et que le jeune homme fixait d'un air gourmant. Posant ensuite son regard sur le corps du brun, Suigetsu s'amusa à compter le nombre de succions qu'il avait laissé, retracer les courbes droites du jeune homme, puis reporta son attention sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui restait.

Il resta un moment immobile, se demandant bien comment il pourrait si prendre. Il l'avait déjà fait un millier de fois dans ses rêves que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sauf que le corps frémissant et remuant de Sasuke le rappela à l'ordre, lui indiquant bien qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Après tout, quoi qu'il fasse, le brun ne serait surement pas d'accord avec lui.

Alors, tout doucement, Suigetsu posa un doigt sur l'aine du jeune homme, l'entendant gémir de surprise, avant de descendre lentement jusqu'au boxer. Il poussa l'élastique du vêtement, arrachant un sursaut à Sasuke qui se crispa soudain. Il sentit son sous vêtement disparaitre peu à peu, retiré avec un seul doigt de sur son corps alors qu'un autre doigt se déposa soudain sur son sexe. Dans un lent mouvement, Suigetsu bougea sa main, effleurant le membre durci et tendu de plaisir du brun, suivant la veine pour arriver aux bourses pleines du jeune homme. Il remonta aussitôt, frustrant Sasuke davantage tandis qu'il arrivait sur son aine, touchant à peine sa peau opaline.

Le souffle court et saccadé du jeune homme se fit alors entendre, emplissant la pièce délabrée et également la tête du requin qui fixa le brun sous lui. Sasuke avait toujours les mains liées et les yeux bandés. Sa bouche rosée et entrouverte laissait les gémissements de plaisir sortirent de sa gorge, ses joues étaient rouges et brulantes, sa visage et son torse couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que sa poitrine se soulevait à des intervalles irréguliers. Une pure vision d'extase pour Suigetsu qui s'empressa de retourner à sa tâche, voulant voir le jeune homme prendre encore plus de plaisir.

Le requin baissa alors la tête, posant ses lèvres sur le ventre de Sasuke qui gémit sourdement. Sa langue sortit aussitôt pour recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle rencontrait, descendant sur l'aine du brun, léchant avec avidité avant d'arriver à la verge dressée du jeune homme. Doucement, Suigetsu embrassa le sexe de son coéquipier, lui procurant de faibles frissons tandis qu'il baisait la peau fine du membre dur face à lui. Ses doigts n'en restaient pas moins inactifs, formant des arabesques sur le torse de Sasuke, frôlant son corps sans le toucher pour le frustrer davantage.

Il lécha ensuite le sexe de son compagnon, les faibles soupirs de celui-ci parvenant alors à ses oreilles, l'incitant alors à aller plus loin. Et Suigetsu ne se fit pas prier quand d'un coup il engloutit le membre de Sasuke dans sa bouche. Un petit cri de surprise lui parvint, le faisant sourire avant qu'il ne commence un lent va et vient, crispant un peu plus le brun sous lui.

Lentement, très lentement, Suigetsu menait son coéquipier vers l'extase, ne lui donnant pas plus qu'un simple mouvement de pompe fébrile. Il sentait bien le corps de Sasuke réagir sous ses mains, sa respiration plus forte, ses gémissements plus présents, ses hanches qui tentaient désespérément de se mouvoir pour trouver le plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir. Cela amusait énormément le requin qui s'enivrer de toutes les réactions du jeune homme tandis qu'une autre partie de lui était passablement excité, sentant le désir et l'envie montait toujours plus dans ses veines.

D'un mouvement brusque, Suigetsu accéléra soudain le rythme sur la verge du brun, le faisant alors crier de plaisir pour ensuite entendre ses soupirs étouffés. Il l'emmenait plus loin, le guidant jusqu'au septième ciel et s'apprêtait à le libérer. Enfin. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme Sasuke l'aurait pensé.

Un véritable cri de frustration sortit de la gorge du brun, le faisant rager un peu plus alors que Suigetsu lâchait son membre douloureux. Lui qui était près de le faire jouir, il le lâchait. Il n'avait vraiment pas peur de la mort cet imbécile.

- Putain Suigetsu!

- Qui a-t-il Sasuke?

- Sale enfoiré…

- Tu en veux plus peut-être?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu veux que je continue?

- Non!

Il refusait, mais son corps disait tout le contraire. Suigetsu savait très bien que la fierté de Sasuke l'empêchait de s'exprimer un minimum mais là, c'était un peu abusé. Il lâcha un soupir d'ennui en regardant son coéquipier se débattre à nouveau pour défaire ses liens avec rage, tirant comme un fou sur le tissu gelé pour le défaire. Le véritable fauve qu'était devenu le jeune homme alluma Suigetsu toujours plus, la pression dans son boxer se faisant de plus en plus grande alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà la suite des événements. Et pour ne pas perdre de temps, le jeune homme plongea directement sur le sexe du brun, le mettant de nouveau dans sa bouche alors que Sasuke poussa un autre cri de plaisir.

Rapidement, le requin reprit son va et vient, poussant le jeune homme sous lui au bord du gouffre. Il sentait le plaisir remontait progressivement en lui, emplissant son corps tout entier. Sa tête recommençait à tourner, sa voix partait dans les aigus, le souffle lui manquait et son bas ventre irradiait, brulant comme la lave d'un volcan près exploser. Sasuke n'était plus très loin de la délivrance, une nouvelle fois, quand il sentit soudain un intrus s'immiscer dans son corps, forçant l'accès à son intimité.

- Arrêtes… putain… qu'est-ce que tu fous…

Poussant doucement pour pénétrer l'anneau de chair du jeune homme, Suigetsu introduisait un doigt lentement en Sasuke, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il vit bien le plaisir retombait doucement alors qu'il entrait ces phalanges dans son corps, présence qui le dérangeait. Mais le requin n'allait pas se laisser décourager.

Attrapant la cuisse du jeune homme, Suigetsu la souleva alors, favorisant l'entrée dans l'intimité de Sasuke pendant qu'il léchait sa peau avec avidité, posant son genou sur son épaule. Sa main alla ensuite flatter le sexe légèrement ramolli du jeune homme, l'effleurant doucement tout en lui procurant des frissons d'extase.

Très vite, Sasuke ne fit plus attention à l'intrus dans son intimité, bien trop pris par le plaisir que cette main sur son membre et cette langue sur sa cuisse lui donnaient. Malgré ses réticences, il devait admettre que ce que lui faisait son compagnon ne le laissait pas indifférent. Même, il en voulait bien plus.

A force de caresses et de baisers, Suigetsu détendit totalement le brun. Complètement perdu dans son plaisir, il ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune homme avait introduit deux autres doigts en lui, les mouvants doucement pour l'habituer et le préparer. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le plaisir que ça lui procurait, la pression remontant alors dans son bas ventre. Quand, brutalement, Suigetsu enfonça ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun, le faisant alors crier de surprise et de plaisir. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il refaisait le même geste, arrachant un autre cri à Sasuke qui se cambra soudain. Satisfait, Suigetsu retira ses phalanges avant de se déshabiller en vitesse. Il sentait le brun assez prêt pour l'accueillir en lui alors autant se dépêcher.

- Suigetsu… qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Je me déshabille.

- Quoi?

- Bah quoi? Je vais te prendre, je vais pas le faire avec mes fringues.

- Attends une minute…

Ne faisant pas plus attention au jeune homme, Suigetsu releva les jambes de Sasuke, les plaçant sur ses épaules avant de lui écarter les fesses délicatement. Il positionna sa virilité dressée contre l'intimité du brun, se penchant ensuite vers lui pour embrasser son visage avec délicatesse. Sasuke tremblait sous lui, bougeant légèrement pour tenter de se libérer. La crainte et l'appréhension montait en lui sans prévenir, le déstabilisant.

- Lâches moi… Suigetsu lâches moi…

- T'inquiète pas Sasuke. Détends-toi juste.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Et je ne veux pas me détendre non plus.

Suigetsu poussa un soupir de lassitude, fixant le visage crispé du brun. Puisqu'il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses conseils, tant pis pour lui.

- Bon comme tu veux. Viens pas te plaindre après.

D'un coup de rein violent, le jeune homme pénétra Sasuke, le faisant crier de douleur alors qu'il s'enfonçait complètement en lui. Il n'attendit même pas que le brun s'habitue à sa présence que Suigetsu se mouvait déjà au-dessus de lui, lui imposant un rythme lent et irrégulier.

- Merde… Suigetsu… attends…

- C'est de ta faute. Je t'avais dit te détendre. Assumes maintenant.

- Connard…

Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, Sasuke ne put rien faire d'autre que de subir ce que lui faisait le jeune homme, gardant difficilement ses gémissements dans sa gorge tandis que son coéquipier allait et venait lentement en lui. La douleur qu'il ressentait jusqu'alors se dissipait peu à peu, laissant place à une douce chaleur qui montait dans chacun de ses membres. Le plaisir grandissait en lui à chaque seconde, devenant toujours plus grand. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Sasuke en voulait plus. Mais sa fierté le retenait, l'empêchant de demander quoi que ce soit. Tout restait coincé dans sa gorge, ne pouvant alors sortir. Quelque part, il se maudit pour être aussi orgueilleux mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Le regard rivé sur le brun, Suigetsu voyait bien que qu'il se retenait, gardant pour lui tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta soudain, provoquant un geignement chez Sasuke qui tourna sa tête sur le côté avant de pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur. Sa respiration se stoppa alors qu'il était totalement choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand un autre cri traversa sa gorge, le plaisir se mêlant étrangement à la douleur qui montait en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous… arrêtes…

- Bah te retiens pas. J'arrêterais.

- Suigetsu… aaah!

Un bruit sonore retentit dans la chambre alors que Suigetsu abaissa sa main sur le corps de son coéquipier, lui mettant à nouveau une fessée magistrale. Une marque rouge vif apparut sur la fesse de Sasuke qui gémissait sous lui, mordant sa lèvre inférieure tout en tirant sur ses liens. La pression montait à grande vitesse dans ses veines, lui donnant le vertige. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait en pensant mais cette façon de faire ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Suigetsu s'arrêta de nouveau, observant le jeune homme gémir et soupirer sous lui. Il sentait la frustration émaner de Sasuke alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, attendant une chose bien précise. Chose qui fit sourire le requin tandis qu'il relevait son bras, l'abattant avec force sur le brun. Sasuke hurla sous le coup, arquant son dos brutalement et tirant sur le tissu qui le retenait prisonnier quand Suigetsu le frappa à nouveau, affichant un sourire sadique.

- T'aimes ça à ce que je vois.

- Dis pas de conneries…

- T'en veux une autre?

- Fermes-la!

- A moins que tu veuilles autre chose…

- Fermes là je te dis…

Un petit rire sortit de la gorge du requin, passablement amusé et excité par le comportement de Sasuke.

- Je vais t'en donner plus alors…

D'un mouvement brusque, Suigetsu s'empala dans l'intimité du brun, lui arrachant gémissement de surprise. Son corps se crispa soudain en sentant le sexe du jeune homme aller aussi loin en lui, le faisant frissonner. Sasuke roula sa tête sur le côté, respirant difficilement quand Suigetsu se rengaina en lui, poussant fortement avant de frôler ce point dans son intimité. Un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa tandis qu'il se cambrait, rapprochant Suigetsu de son corps sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Tu en veux plus Sasuke?

- Aah… Suigetsu… tu…

- T'en veux plus c'est ça?

- Fiches moi la paix…

- Pas encore… pas avant que tu jouisses pour moi…

Brutalement, Suigetsu s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans l'intimité du jeune homme, le faisant hurler de plaisir pour ensuite se mouvoir sur lui, entamant un va-et-vient bestial dans l'antre de Sasuke. Le brun ne put résister plus longtemps, gémissant et soupirant sans s'en rendre compte, hurlant par moment, criant parfois alors que Suigetsu le pilonnait, écrasant sa prostate avec force. Il approchait une nouvelle fois de la jouissance, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir davantage. Il allait exploser, se vider enfin. Sa voix se faisait plus aigüe et sa respiration plus saccadée. Sa tête tournait inlassablement alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre. Il y était presque, c'était pour bientôt. Mais…

- Aaaah! Suigetsu… merde!

- Attends-moi… attends-moi Sasuke…

- Je peux pas! Lâches moi! Lâches moi!

- Désolé mais… c'est pas encore possible…

Au moment critique, alors qu'il allait enfin se libérer, le requin avait attrapé sa verge douloureuse de plaisir, la coinçant entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de jouir. La tension était montée d'un cran, son corps fatigué ne demandait qu'une chose après avoir reçu ce flot de sensation. Mais il fallait que cet imbécile le retienne. Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas de veine sur ce coup-là.

- Putain! Suigetsu…

- Pas encore… pas maintenant…

Entre les jambes du brun, Suigetsu faisait de son mieux pour le frustrer davantage, emmenant son corps proche de la fin. Lui n'était pas si loin non plus de la délivrance, mais il se retenait encore, se délectant de voir Sasuke dans un tel état. Et il en voulait encore plus.

Dans un mouvement souple, le requin libéra son coéquipier, défaisant ses liens gelés avant de déchirer le tissu qui cachait ses yeux. Il eut juste le temps de voir son regard embué de plaisir avant de le retourner sur le ventre, le mettant à quatre pattes pour le prendre de nouveau sauvagement, le faisant crier de plus belle. Sasuke s'accrochait désespérément au tapis de la pièce, son front collé au sol tandis qu'il sentait le jeune homme allait plus vite et plus fort dans son intimité, ne lâchant pas pour autant son sexe qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

- Merde! Merde Suigetsu!

- Tu veux jouir c'est ça… tu veux que je te fasse jouir, c'est ça?

- Putain! Aah Suigetsu! Laisses moi!

- Supplies moi alors…

- Non! Jamais!

- Ne dis pas ça… si tu fais ce que je te dis… tu auras ce que tu veux…

- Jamais! Jamais je te supplierais!

- Ça… c'est toi qui le dis…

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme attrapa les hanches de Sasuke entre ses mains, le maintenant immobile alors qu'il arrêtait tout mouvement. Un gémissement de frustration sortit de la gorge du brun tandis qu'il tentait de bouger, sentant toujours le membre dur de Suigetsu en lui. Son corps tremblait frénétiquement, sa respiration était sifflante alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, se retenant d'hurler.

- Alors… tu ne dis rien Sasuke?

- Fermes la… tais-toi…

- Pourtant… tu ne voulais pas que je m'arrête non?

Sasuke poussa un cri, le jeune homme ayant soudain frappé sa fesse déjà endolorie alors qu'il lui massait ensuite les hanches du bout des doigts, des frissons parcourant alors son dos.

- Allez Sasuke… dis le…

- Non… non…

- Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à dire… c'est très simple et tu le sais…

- La ferme!

Une autre fessée lui fut offerte, le déstabilisant avant que Suigetsu n'attrapa ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir son visage. Le sourire mutin qu'il lui offrait l'excita étrangement, le faisant frissonner quand il sentit sa verge s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son intimité brusquement, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Sasuke ferma les yeux inconsciemment, appréciant en silence ce que le jeune homme lui donnait quand il reçut une nouvelle claque, augmentant son désir tandis que Suigetsu venait léchait son cou pour ensuite remonter sur son oreille, murmurant d'une voix chaude et obscène.

- Ne fais pas ton difficile Sasuke…

- Lâches moi… laisses moi…

- Tu penses tout le contraire. On le sait très bien tous les deux…

- Tais-toi…

- Tu en veux plus…

- Non…

- Tu veux que je m'enfonce encore en toi…

- Fermes là…

- Tu veux que jouisse en toi… que je te fasse hurler de plaisir quand tu te libéreras…

- Arrêtes… tais-toi…

- Allez Sasuke… tu n'as qu'à le dire et je te donnerais ce que tu veux.

- Suigetsu…

Son regard empli de larmes fixait celui rempli de désir et d'envie de Suigetsu qui l'embrassa avec douceur, se rengainant sans prévenir dans son intimité alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre supérieure. Sasuke hurla, frustré, alors que le jeune homme le fessait une nouvelle fois tout en mordant la peau de son cou. La pression devenait trop grande, elle le terrassait et il n'avait plus envie de résister. Son corps n'en pouvait plus, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Un coup de butoir violent le fit craquer, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il criait à plein poumons, faisant sourire le jeune homme à califourchon sur lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu Sasuke… redis le moi…

- Libères moi! Suigetsu libères moi!

- Bon garçon…

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Suigetsu se déhancha à nouveau, martelant ce point qui faisait hurler le jeune homme sous lui. Il lâcha ses cheveux, laissant sa tête retomber sur le tapis tandis qu'il reprenait sa verge entre ses doigts, l'empêchant de jouir à nouveau. Sasuke poussa un autre cri, le visage déformé par la frustration et le plaisir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Ce trop-plein de sensations ne demandait qu'à exploser.

- J'en peux plus… j'en peux plus… libères moi…

- Cries pour moi… et je te ferais jouir…

- Aaah… Suigetsu… Suigetsu!

Sasuke ne put attendre plus longtemps, son corps s'arquant soudain avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, son anneau de chair se resserrant également sur le sexe de Suigetsu qui se vida par à-coups pour ensuite se retirer doucement, lâchant le corps tremblant et fébrile du jeune homme.

Il s'assit sur le tapis, fixant le brun qui s'était évanoui d'un coup, ne demandant pas son reste. Son corps couvert de sueur et de succions était étalé sur le sol, ses jambes écartées tandis que le liquide séminal s'écoulait de son intimité, ses bras repliés au-dessus de tête. Son visage rougie et couvert de larmes semblait à présent bien plus paisible, même si il le ne resterait pas à son réveil.

Malgré tout, Suigetsu afficha un sourire satisfait, se léchant les lèvres tout en observant le jeune homme. Il lui avait tout de même offert la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il n'avait jamais eu, avec son côté masochiste et soumis, ses gémissements aigues, son corps se mouvant désespérément contre le sien. Le requin pouvait se féliciter de lui avoir donner une telle première fois, même si il savait très bien que Sasuke voudrait surement le tuer quand il se lèverait avec des douleurs dans le creux de ses reins.

- Enfin, m'en fiche. J'ai eu de la bonne baise et une super jouissance anale. Alors merci Sa-Chan.

Déposant un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme, Suigetsu posa une couverture sur son coéquipier avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la pièce à pas de loup. Autant ne pas être là quand Sasuke sortirait de son sommeil.

**OooO**

**OOoooOoooOO**

**OooO**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux, éclairant la clairière où le petit groupe se trouvait alors. Il était à peine 7h que la team Hebi reprenait la route vers son objectif. Maintenant que Karin était complètement guérie, il pouvait retourner à leur première occupation.

Suigetsu lâcha un soupir en regardant la jeune fille se pavanait devant leur chef qui restait impassible. Elle était arrivée la veille, hurlant comme une folle qu'elle était en pleine forme après avoir trouvé des plantes médicinales non loin de la cabane. Il avait passé dix jours dans cette auberge pourrie et le remède contre le rhume de cette abrutie avait toujours été juste à côté d'eux. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait tuer la rouquine et la passait à la broche ensuite.

Parce que c'était quand même grâce à cette pouffe qu'il avait pu se faire Sasuke. Après le moment qu'il avait passé avec le jeune homme dans la journée d'hier, Suigetsu ne pouvait tout de même pas éventrer Karin sans sommation. Si ? Oui bah il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il était de bien bonne humeur –même si cela ne se voyait quasiment pas- et n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans un quelconque conflit. Sauf peut-être avec le brun.

Il le voyait encore allongé sous lui, hurlant et gémissant de plaisir tandis qu'il le pilonnait avec bestialité. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il se revoyait prendre le jeune homme, le molestant sans ménagement. Quand celui-ci apparut devant lui soudain, le surprenant un peu. A force de rêvasser, Suigetsu s'était éloigné du groupe, restant bien en arrière. Sasuke était surement venu le chercher. Cependant, quand il remarqua son regard noir et empli de colère, Suigetsu déglutit difficilement. Sa fin était toute proche apparemment.

- Dépêches toi. Tu traines.

Sasuke lui parlait d'une voix neutre et distante, rien à voir avec la façon dont il le supplier la veille.

- Ouai désolé. Je pensais à un truc.

- Hn.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme se retourna, reprenant la marche alors que Suigetsu le suivait. Son haut noir cachait toute marque que le requin avait faite sur sa peau, ses rougeurs sur ses joues avaient disparues et il marchait tellement bien que l'on n'aurait jamais dit que Suigetsu l'avait pris la veille. Le jeune homme restait légèrement perplexe, fixant Sasuke avait insistance tout en se demandant comment il faisait pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Suigetsu.

Levant la tête brusquement, Suigetsu manqua de peu de se faire trancher la gorge, le katana du brun tout proche de son visage alors qu'il lui lançait un regard meurtrier avec ses Sharingans.

- Je te conseille de ne pas m'approcher. Ou tu finiras ta vie au fond d'un trou.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke disparut, rejoignant ses autres camarades pour laisser le requin seul sur la route de terre. Lâchant un soupir las, Suigetsu se gratta le crane tout en avançant. Quand un sourire naquit sur son visage. Malgré les menaces du jeune homme, il n'avait pas envie de se laisser décourager.

- Quitte à finir au fond d'un trou, autant que ce soit le tien Sa-Chan.

Un rire sonore sortit d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il imaginait la façon dont tout cela allait se terminer avant de courir pour rejoindre le reste de la team. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

**A suivre xD...  
**


	2. Chapter 2v1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Après je ne sais pas combien de temps, je poste enfin le deuxième**** de cette fic. Je croyais l'avoir poster en plus... mais bon ^^". Donc voici la suite :D. **

**Certains se demanderont peut-être pourquoi une suite? Bah parce que j'en avais envie xD! Je voulais trop que les choses s'arrangent entre Suigetsu et Sasuke et voila :D ! J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas x3.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vive le Yaoi :D!**

**Titre : Possession**

**Rating : M (pour le lemon)**

**Paring : Sui/Sasu ( bon ça vous le savez déjà ^^")**

**VERSION CORRIGÉE ! Merci encore zorrinnette78 :3  
**

* * *

**Possession ou comment Suigetsu crée un lien…**

Quatre parois de verre. Quatre parois, le retenant prisonnier dans cette prison de verre remplis d'eau pure, le revitalisant. Il se demandait encore comment il s'en était sorti. Et pour se le rappeler, il n'avait qu'à regarder face à lui.

Flottant doucement dans son « bocal », Suigetsu se reposait lentement après le terrible combat que la team Taka avait mené contre le Hachibi. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos de s'occuper de ce rappeur de seconde zone, et maintenant ils devaient tous reprendre des forces pour se diriger vers Konoha afin d'accomplir le nouveau désir de leur chef bien aimé.

Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, créant des boules d'air s'échappant du réceptacle de verre où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre son chef d'équipe. Il avait pourtant accompli sa vengeance en tuant la personne qu'il détestait le plus sur cette terre et voilà qu'à présent, il voulait éradiquer tout un peuple. Pas très compréhensible. Mais bon. Mieux fallait ne pas chercher à comprendre et suivre sans rien dire. De toute façon, le jeune homme ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Il tourna en rond dans son bocal tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se demandant bien comment il pouvait tourner les choses en sa faveur. Depuis cette fois-là, Sasuke ne lui adressait même plus la parole, sauf pour lui donner des ordres ou l'avertir d'un danger. Et cela stressait énormément Suigetsu qui ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le brun. Il voulait tellement lui sauter dessus qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à autre chose et restait bien souvent silencieux face à lui. De toute manière, Sasuke ne lui lançait que des regards noirs, lui indiquant bien que s'il s'approchait de lui de moins d'un mètre, il mourrait sur le champ.

Un soupir sortit de la gorge du jeune homme qui fixait toujours le brun dans son canapé, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il n'y avait personne à part eux deux dans la salle, Karin étant partie chercher des herbes quelconques et Juugo devait discuter avec un animal sans intérêt. Alors, que devait faire le requin ? Sortir de son bocal et aller faire un tour ? Ou bien rester dedans et regarder Sasuke dormir ? Ou mieux encore, il pouvait lui sauter dessus et mourir ensuite. Même si mourir n'était pas dans ses projets futurs, Suigetsu avait vraiment envie de tenter la troisième option. Mourir ou ne pas mourir ? Telle était la question.

Un grognement sonore se fit alors entendre alors que Suigetsu se tenait la tête entre les mains, cherchant désespérément une solution à son fichu problème. Son regard se porta sur le seul siège de la pièce, endroit d'où provenait ce son et posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme à moitié endormi. Sasuke sortait doucement de son sommeil, baillant à sans décrocher la mâchoire tandis que son corps restait avachi dans le canapé à demi défoncé. Il se frotta ses paupières encore lourdes, fixant ensuite le plafond avec indifférence tout en ébouriffant ses mèches corbeau de ses doigts fins.

Suigetsu le trouvait particulièrement beau, même très sexy. Il le trouvait même trop sexy. Le simple fait que Sasuke se réveille l'excitait déjà énormément. Le simple fait de le voir au quotidien était un véritable supplice pour le requin qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Cette situation devenait invivable pour lui qui ne pouvait même pas s'approcher du brun sans se prendre son poing dans la figure.

Las, le jeune homme passa sa main dans sa nuque, réfléchissant à la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait quand son regard rencontra celui de Sasuke. Le brun n'avait pas bougé, toujours affalé dans son fauteuil. Il semblait à présent totalement éveillé, son visage étant un peu plus expressif –quand on sait que Sasuke n'est pas vraiment expressif- et ses yeux moins dans le vague. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, il fusillait Suigetsu d'un regard noir, semblant écœuré par sa présence. Le requin, perplexe, soutint son regard, surprenant le jeune homme qui tiqua avant de détourner les yeux, consterné.

- Arrête de me regarder tu veux.

Le requin tiqua à son tour avant de soupirer bruyamment, détournant à son tour les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement et fixa le mur à côté de son « bocal », affichant une moue boudeuse tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de son coéquipier. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Suigetsu admettait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le forcer à coucher avec lui contre son gré et que cette relation était plus… qu'étrange. Mais de là à l'ignorer et le malmener de la sorte, le requin ne pouvait décemment pas comprendre. Après tout, Sasuke avait fini par se laisser faire, alors pourquoi devait-il à présent tout rejeter en bloc de cette manière ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme tournait en rond dans son réservoir en verre, se pinçant l'arête du nez tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles alors qu'il formait autour de lui de minuscules vagues en bougeant. Il tenta en vain de trouver une solution rapidement, une solution qui lui permettrait d'avoir le brun sans se faire ni tuer, ni massacrer.

- Arrête de tourner aussi. C'est chiant à force.

Suigetsu s'arrêta, abasourdi, avant de fixer le jeune homme toujours assis dans son siège. Son regard neutre légèrement voilé par ses cheveux ébène l'observait depuis un moment apparemment et cela ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage.

- T'as encore des réflexions à me faire Sasuke ?

- Ouais. Ferme là. J'en ai marre de tes grognements bizarres.

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser, le jeune homme sortit du réservoir, faisant tomber des trombes d'eau sur le sol pendant qu'il mettait pied à terre. La colère prenait lentement le dessus sur Suigetsu qui ne supportait plus le comportement de son partenaire, sa poitrine se gonflant d'air et ses joues s'échauffant brutalement. Il avait envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée, de lui dire une bonne fois pour tout ce qu'il ressentait et enfin lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il en avait plus qu'assez de son caractère de chien, de cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux et de la façon dont il le traitait. Suigetsu voulait bien plus que des regards noirs, des réflexions désobligeantes et des silences blessants. Il désirait son corps, son cœur et son âme. Il voulait Sasuke pour lui tout seul et non pas que le jeune homme le rejette de cette manière.

S'avançant vers Sasuke le regard emplis de colère et fureur, Suigetsu serrait ses dents acérées, les poings fermés alors que son corps nu dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau trempait le sol de la pièce.

- T'es chiant tu sais Uchiwa.

- Pas autant que toi.

Le requin serra un peu plus ses poings, blanchissant ses phalanges et griffant ses paumes de ses ongles pointus. Il commençait à ne plus sentir le jeune homme en face de lui, lui qui l'attirait irrésistiblement même dans cette situation. Sasuke le menait à bout, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements et il trouvait quand même le moyen de l'exciter involontairement. Cela avait le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune homme.

Maintenant devant le canapé, Suigetsu se posta devant le brun, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches tout en fixant durement le jeune homme devant lui. Sasuke ne lui porta même pas d'attention, replaçant ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui lançant un regard emplis de mépris avant de fixer un point dans la pièce.

- Oi ! Regarde-moi Uchiwa !

- Je ne vois pas pour…

- Regardes moi merde !

Un soupir échappa au brun qui ne bougea pas le moins du monde, continuant de fixer ce point imaginaire d'un air las. Suigetsu s'énerva un peu plus encore, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité tout en toisant le jeune homme dans son siège. Le sang lui montait déjà à la tête, ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir correctement alors qu'il posa brutalement son pied sur la cuisse de Sasuke qui se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris et irrité.

- Dégages de là.

- Non. Écoutes moi d'abord.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter !

Son regard noir remplis de colère se détourna pendant qu'il poussait la jambe du requin de sa cuisse gauche. La frustration et l'énervement prenait de plus en plus place dans sa poitrine et Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de se battre maintenant. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et avoir la paix. Mais cela était impossible avec Suigetsu dans les parages. Le jeune homme bifurqua soudain son pied, le déposant brusquement sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir avant d'appuyer dessus avec force, arrachant un râle au brun qui le repoussa violemment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase, son coéquipier le claqua durement contre le canapé, l'allongeant sans ménagement alors qu'il le chevauchait complètement. Un grognement rauque sortit de la gorge du brun qui se débattait comme il pouvait, ses mains retenues de chaque côté de sa tête par le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

- Putain ! Mais tu…

- J'te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu comportes comme ça avec moi !

La colère s'était presque complètement installée dans tout son être à présent. Sasuke allait vraiment tuer cet imbécile s'il ne se levait pas dans la seconde qui suivait. Lui expliquer pour il se comportait ainsi ? Il devait vraiment être débile pour ne pas comprendre et le brun n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer quoi que soit.

D'un geste vif, le jeune homme réussit à libérer l'un de ses poignets, flanquant ainsi un coup violent à Suigetsu qui se déstabilisa juste assez pour que Sasuke puisse le dégager complètement. La seconde d'après, le requin se retrouva au sol, fixant avec fureur le brun qui s'était levé de son siège.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerai quoi que soit connard !

- Putain Sasuke !

Le jeune homme ne porta plus d'attention à son compagnon et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, désirant vivement s'éloigner le plus possible de cet imbécile heureux. Mais manque de chance pour lui, Suigetsu se redressa d'un bond et l'attrapa, le plaquant au sol sans ménagement ni douceur. Il le maintenait plus fort que la fois précédente, le forçant à rester à terre malgré le fait qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise.

- Enfoiré ! Lâches moi !

- Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

- Mais espèce de merde ! Dégage !

- J't'ai dit non !

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme arrachait les vêtements du brun, le surprenant avant de plonger sa main dans son boxer noir. Un hurlement échappa à Sasuke qui roula la tête sur le côté, sentant son sexe compressé entre les doigts du requin qui le déshabilla complètement, envoyant le reste de tissu aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il s'approcha ensuite du visage crispé du jeune homme, le regardant avec dédain et rage.

- Tu vas me répondre maintenant ?

- Je t'ai pourtant dis non.

- Comme tu veux…

D'un coup, Suigetsu plongea ses dents dans l'épaule du jeune homme, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois alors que ses doigts s'affairaient avec le membre du brun. Il lécha ensuite la plaie, recueillant de sa langue le sang de Sasuke qui tranchait avec sa peau opaline, la rendant alors beaucoup plus attirante et tentante. Il se remit à planter ses crocs dans la chair de Sasuke, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements de douleur. Mais pendant ce temps, ses doigts caressaient inlassablement la verge durcie du jeune homme alors que sa main droite effleurait son dos arqué. Un rictus irrité apparut sur les lèvres de Suigetsu qui remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Sasuke, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ?

- Non ! Dégage…

- … Tu es tout dur…

- Ta gueule ! Je vois pas le rapport…

- Tu ne veux pas que je te soulage avant…

- Ferme là !

Lentement, le requin resserra ses doigts, faisant se crisper le jeune homme sous lui qui essayer toujours de se libérer de son étreinte. Il poussait le torse de Suigetsu du mieux qu'il pouvait, tentant de ne pas penser à cette main sur son sexe et à cette peau contre la sienne.

Avec violence, Suigetsu attrapa les cheveux corbeau du jeune homme, tirant sa tête sur le côté avant de mordre à nouveau le cou offert sous lui. Une nouvelle plainte sortit de la gorge de Sasuke qui enfonçait inconsciemment ses ongles dans les bras du requin, griffant sa peau sans discontinuité. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de Suigetsu qui continua sa besogne, massant vigoureusement le sexe de son coéquipier tout en plantant ses dents dans sa nuque et ses épaules, créant ainsi multiples marques rougeâtres ou violacées.

- Merde… Suigetsu… lâches moi…

La voix suppliante et rauque de Sasuke sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, le forçant à reporter son attention sur le visage de celui-ci. Ses yeux onyx étaient clos par ses paupières rougies, ses joues brulantes étaient couvertes de sueur et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper les gémissements que le jeune homme tentait vainement de contenir.

En le voyant, Suigetsu se rappela aisément leur première fois, revoyant les mêmes expressions déformer le visage de Sasuke. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire mesquin et sadique alors que tout son corps tremblait d'excitation face au comportement du jeune homme.

- T'es super excitant là.

- Fermes-la…

- Et très excité aussi.

- Dis… dis pas de conneries…

- C'est la vérité. T'es tout dur et t'arrêtes pas de gémir depuis tout à l'heure.

- Fermes là je te dis…

Sasuke gémit soudain de frustration alors que son coéquipier caressait sa verge douloureuse et son torse de sa main libre. Il avait des vertiges et des bouffées de chaleur, son corps ne lui répondait plus et ses soupirs ne semblaient pas disposés à rester dans sa gorge. Il perdait complètement le contrôle de la situation, ne pouvant pas résister davantage à ce que lui faisait Suigetsu. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser faire mais impossible pour lui de faire quoi que soit.

- Hé Sasuke ?

Lentement, Suigetsu regarda le jeune homme tourner son regard vers lui, sa respiration étant rapide et sifflante tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait sous la sienne. Le requin sourit malicieusement, dévoilant ses dents acérées avant de coller son front à celui de Sasuke pour ensuite lécher ses lèvres rosées et pleines.

- Je continue…

- Non.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Et t'en as envie non ?

- Pas du tout.

- Menteur…

Plongeant ses ongles dans la peau du brun, Suigetsu griffa brusquement ses cuisses, les faisant presque saigner pendant que le jeune homme sous lui retenait ses gémissements, en vain. Se redressant sur ses coudes, le requin prit un air plus sérieux, fixant Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur qu'il avait ressenti.

- Tu trembles. Tu gémis et soupires sous mes caresses. Ton corps en redemande et t'oses me dire que t'en as pas envie ? Fous-toi de moi…

Le jeune homme tiqua, fixant le brun qui détourner le regard une nouvelle fois. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, tapant par moment contre ses tempes et réchauffant ses joues tandis que la sueur coulait de son front, collant ses mèches de cheveux à son visage blême. Suigetsu n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu résistes ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ? T'en as envie non ?

- … je n'en sais rien…

Les yeux de Suigetsu s'agrandirent d'étonnement, ne lâchant pas le visage couvert de honte et de gêne de son compagnon.

- Comment ça t'en sais rien ?

- J'en sais rien j'te dis…

- Ouais. Mais je saisis pas là.

- C'est… que…

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, rendant ses joues rouges pivoine tout en cherchant à regarder ailleurs. Suigetsu le trouva particulièrement adorable dans cette situation alors que Sasuke gigotait dans tous les sens en bégayant comme une fille. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre son envie pour le brun qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire. Et une fois le baiser rompu, il lui ouvrit un sourire amusé.

- T'es trop compliqué Sasuke !

- Connard !

Le coup de poing du brun aurait pu atteindre sa cible si Suigetsu ne l'avait pas embrassé à nouveau, lui offrant un baiser brûlant de désir et d'envie. Leur échange devenait de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus sauvage alors que leurs corps se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre dans une danse endiablée. L'air de la pièce se réchauffa également, brûlant leurs poumons et leurs gorges sèches tandis que leurs corps en sueur semblaient ne faire plus qu'un.

L'excitation et le désir grimpaient dans son corps à une vitesse folle, des millions de papillons prêts à sortir de son bas ventre à tout moment. Il commençait à ne plus tenir, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, lui donnant légèrement le vertige alors qu'il baisait toujours les lèvres du jeune homme sous lui. Quand soudain, le jeune homme arrêta tout mouvement, déstabilisant quelque peu Sasuke qui le regardait s'assoir sur le sol tout en le tirant vers lui.

- Suigetsu… qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

- Je tiens plus… faut que je te prenne maintenant sinon je ne réponds plus de rien…

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du requin alors que le jeune homme en face de lui rougissait de plus belle avant qu'il ne colle son torse en sueur contre celui de son partenaire angoissé.

- Calme-toi…

- Ferme là d'abord !

- Toujours aussi chiant à ce que je vois.

- Ta gueule Suigetsu !

Le requin soupira de lassitude, enlaçant le corps de son coéquipier un peu plus contre le sien avant de mordre sa nuque à pleines dents. Un gémissement rauque échappa à Sasuke qui se crispa sous les doigts du jeune homme, griffant avec force les épaules de Suigetsu tout en serrant la mâchoire.

Un frisson parcourut soudain le corps du brun. Les mains ancrées sur ses lobes de chairs, Suigetsu ouvrait indécemment l'accès à son intimité, le positionnant sans pudeur sur son sexe tout en lui offrant un sourire amusé. Sasuke tiqua, le repoussant violemment de ses bras mais le jeune homme l'embrassa alors, stoppant tout mouvement du brun.

- Sui…

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne répondrai plus de rien si je ne te prenais pas…

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme s'enfonça dans l'intimité de son coéquipier, lui arrachant un hurlement rauque pour ensuite ravager sa cavité buccale de sa langue dans un long baiser totalement bestial. Suigetsu n'attendit même pas que le brun s'habitue à sa présence et se déhanchait déjà sur lui, caressant ses fesses et ses cuisses qui l'enlaçaient fébrilement.

La douleur prit place d'abord dans chaque parcelle de son corps, semblant déchirer sa chair et le brûler de l'intérieur. Une douleur vive et brutale qui n'aspirait pas à disparaître. Puis cette chaleur qu'il avait déjà ressentie, prenant de plus en plus de place et le submergeant complètement. Chaleur remplacée par du plaisir qui le terrassa totalement.

La pression monta dans la pièce ainsi que les cris et soupirs de Sasuke qui se laissait complètement allé dans les bras de son coéquipier. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brusques et bestiaux alors que la tension grandissait dans leurs poitrines à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps brûlant de désir et d'envie, ne formant alors qu'un dans cette étreinte sauvage.

Un soupir, puis un autre, et encore un autre avant qu'un véritable hurlement ne sorte de la gorge du jeune homme qui s'écroula contre le corps de son amant. Sa tête s'échoua sur l'épaule couverte de morsures, ses cheveux ébène collant à son visage à cause de la sueur tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à retrouver son souffle. Ses ongles plantaient dans la chair du dos de son partenaire ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher prise et son torse posé contre le sien ne désirait pas bouger lui non plus. Il était complètement vidé et cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

- Oi Sasuke ?

Doucement, le jeune homme releva la tête, plongeant son regard embué de fatigue dans celui encore désireux de son coéquipier qui lui souriait comme un bien heureux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Parce que moi oui.

Blasé, Sasuke tiqua avant de se décoller du requin, grimaçant en sentant encore le membre de celui-ci dans son intimité tout en essayant de se relever. Mais Suigetsu, ne semblant pas de cet avis, le ramena directement contre lui, arrachant au jeune homme un grognement de mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Lâches moi !

- Hé ! Tu ne peux pas être comme tout à l'heure ? Arrêtes de râler comme ça.

- Fermes la imbécile et lâches moi !

- Non !

Un nouveau soupir d'agacement s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que le jeune homme tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte du requin, mais en vain. La frustration et la colère reprirent peu à peu place dans la poitrine de Sasuke qui n'était pas loin d'exploser, prêt à éclater la tronche de son coéquipier de malheur.

- Putain Suigetsu !

- Rahg ! T'es chiant. Et dire que t'étais tout excité t'à l'heure…

- Dis pas de conneries…

- Arrête. Tu bandais déjà alors qu'on se disputait.

- Ferme là !

Le coup partit tout seul, s'écrasant sur la joue de Suigetsu qui encaissa sans broncher. En revanche, il bascula le jeune homme sur lui d'un mouvement souple, le plaquant à nouveau au sol pour ensuite se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres tandis qu'il fixait Sasuke, son visage étant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors qu'il se débattait dérisoirement pour se libérer.

- Fait chier !

- Tu veux ne pas te calmer Sasuke ?

- Non !

- Tant pis pour toi…

Le requin afficha un sourire carnassier avant d'embrasser brutalement le jeune homme sous lui. Il le sentit se débattre encore un moment avant de s'agripper à ses épaules désespérément, participant activement lui aussi au baiser. Le jeune homme sourit une nouvelle fois, fixant son amant avec envie.

- T'es à moi.

- J'en suis pas si sûr…

- Tu veux parier ?

Sasuke attrapa soudain sa nuque, le forçant à échanger un nouveau baiser avec lui avant de lui lancer un regard empli de défi. Suigetsu ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où il voulait en venir et écrasa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. La suite des évènements promettait d'être assez intéressante maintenant que le brun se prenait au jeu du jeune homme. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**TADAAA ! Ça vous à plu? Cool alors :D! Ça ne vous à pas plus :( ? Bah lisez la deuxième version x3 (ceux qui ont aimé aussi peuvent la lire cette version x3)... Je préviens d'avance, le lemon est plus long que dans cette version là (et ressemble plus au style du premier chapitre xD). Donc je vous aurais prévenu. Voila pour moi :3**

**Laissez des reviews please! Michiii!**


	3. Chapter 2v2

**DEUXIÈME VERSION ! J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira :D ! Je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ;3**

**VERSION CORRIGÉE !  
**

* * *

**Possession ou comment Suigetsu crée un lien…**

Quatre parois de verre. Quatre parois, le retenant prisonnier dans cette prison de verre remplis d'eau, le revitalisant. Il se demandait encore comment il s'en était sorti. Et pour se le rappeler, il n'avait qu'à regarder face à lui.

Flottant doucement dans son « bocal », Suigetsu se reposait lentement après le terrible combat que la team Taka avait mené contre le Hachibi. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos de s'occuper de ce rappeur de seconde zone, et maintenant ils devaient tous reprendre des forces pour se diriger vers Konoha afin d'accomplir le nouveau désir de leur chef bien aimé.

Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, créant des boules d'air s'échappant du réceptacle de verre où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre son chef d'équipe. Il avait pourtant accompli sa vengeance en tuant la personne qu'il détestait le plus sur cette terre et voilà qu'à présent, il voulait éradiquer tout un peuple. Pas très compréhensible. Mais bon. Mieux fallait ne pas chercher à comprendre et suivre sans rien dire. De toute façon, le jeune homme ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Il tourna en rond dans son bocal tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se demandant bien comment il pouvait tourner les choses en sa faveur. Depuis cette fois-là, Sasuke ne lui adressait même plus la parole, sauf pour lui donner des ordres ou l'avertir d'un danger. Et cela stressait énormément Suigetsu qui ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le brun. Il voulait tellement lui sauter dessus qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à autre chose et restait bien souvent silencieux face à lui. De toute manière, Sasuke ne lui lançait que des regards noirs, lui indiquant bien que s'il s'approchait de lui de moins d'un mètre, il mourrait sur le champ.

Un soupir sortit de la gorge du jeune homme qui fixait toujours le brun dans son canapé, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il n'y avait personne à part eux deux dans la salle, Karin étant partie chercher des herbes quelconques et Juugo devait discuter avec un animal sans intérêt. Alors, que devait faire le requin ? Sortir de son bocal et aller faire un tour ? Ou bien rester dedans et regarder Sasuke dormir ? Ou mieux encore, il pouvait lui sauter dessus et mourir ensuite. Même si mourir n'était pas dans ses projets futurs, Suigetsu avait vraiment envie de tenter la troisième option. Mourir ou ne pas mourir ? Telle était la question.

Un grognement sonore se fit alors entendre alors que Suigetsu se tenait la tête entre les mains, cherchant désespérément une solution à son fichu problème. Son regard se porta sur le seul siège de la pièce, endroit d'où provenait ce son et posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme à moitié endormi. Sasuke sortait doucement de son sommeil, baillant à sans décrocher la mâchoire tandis que son corps restait avachi dans le canapé à demi défoncé. Il se frotta ses paupières encore lourdes, fixant ensuite le plafond avec indifférence tout en ébouriffant ses mèches corbeau de ses doigts fins.

Suigetsu le trouvait particulièrement beau, même très sexy. Il le trouvait même trop sexy. Le simple fait que Sasuke se réveille l'excitait déjà énormément. Le simple fait de le voir au quotidien était un véritable supplice pour le requin qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Cette situation devenait invivable pour lui qui ne pouvait même pas s'approcher du brun sans se prendre son poing dans la figure.

Las, le jeune homme passa sa main dans sa nuque, réfléchissant à la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait quand son regard rencontra celui de Sasuke. Le brun n'avait pas bougé, toujours affalé dans son fauteuil. Il semblait à présent totalement éveillé, son visage étant un peu plus expressif –quand on sait que Sasuke n'est pas vraiment expressif- et ses yeux moins dans le vague. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, il fusillait Suigetsu d'un regard noir, semblant écœuré par sa présence. Le requin, perplexe, soutint son regard, surprenant le jeune homme qui tiqua avant de détourner les yeux, consterné.

- Arrête de me regarder tu veux.

Le requin tiqua à son tour avant de soupirer bruyamment, détournant à son tour les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement et fixa le mur à côté de son « bocal », affichant une moue boudeuse tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de son coéquipier. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Suigetsu admettait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le forcer à coucher avec lui contre son gré et que cette relation était plus… qu'étrange. Mais de là à l'ignorer et le malmener de la sorte, le requin ne pouvait décemment pas comprendre. Après tout, Sasuke avait fini par se laisser faire, alors pourquoi devait-il à présent tout rejeter en bloc de cette manière ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme tournait en rond dans son réservoir en verre, se pinçant l'arête du nez tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles alors qu'il formait autour de lui de minuscules vagues en bougeant. Il tenta en vain de trouver une solution rapidement, une solution qui lui permettrai d'avoir le brun sans se faire ni tuer, ni massacrer.

- Arrête de tourner aussi. C'est chiant à force.

Suigetsu s'arrêta, abasourdi, avant de fixer le jeune homme toujours assis dans son siège. Son regard neutre légèrement voilé par ses cheveux ébène l'observait depuis un moment apparemment et cela ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage.

- T'as encore des réflexions à me faire Sasuke ?

- Ouais. Ferme là. J'en ai marre de tes grognements bizarres.

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser, le jeune homme sortit du réservoir, faisant tomber des trombes d'eau sur le sol pendant qu'il mettait pied à terre. La colère prenait lentement le dessus sur Suigetsu qui ne supportait plus le comportement de son partenaire, sa poitrine se gonflant d'air et ses joues s'échauffant brutalement. Il avait envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée, de lui dire une bonne fois pour tout ce qu'il ressentait et enfin lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il en avait plus qu'assez de son caractère de chien, de cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux et de la façon dont il le traitait. Suigetsu voulait bien plus que des regards noirs, des réflexions désobligeantes et des silences blessants. Il désirait son corps, son cœur et son âme. Il voulait Sasuke pour lui tout seul et non pas que le jeune homme le rejette de cette manière.

S'avançant vers Sasuke le regard emplis de colère et fureur, Suigetsu serrait ses dents acérées, les poings fermés alors que son corps nu dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau trempait le sol de la pièce.

- T'es chiant tu sais Uchiwa.  
- Pas autant que toi.

Le requin serra un peu plus ses poings, blanchissant ses phalanges et griffant ses paumes de ses ongles pointus. Il commençait à ne plus sentir le jeune homme en face de lui, lui qui l'attirait irrésistiblement même dans cette situation. Sasuke le menait à bout, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements et il trouvait quand même le moyen de l'exciter involontairement. Cela avait le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune homme.

Maintenant devant le canapé, Suigetsu se posta devant le brun, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches tout en fixant durement le jeune homme devant lui. Sasuke ne lui porta même pas d'attention, replaçant ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui lançant un regard emplis de mépris avant de fixer un point dans la pièce.

- Oi ! Regarde-moi Uchiwa !

- Je ne vois pas pour…

- Regardes moi merde !

Un soupir échappa au brun qui ne bougea pas le moins du monde, continuant de fixer ce point imaginaire d'un air las. Suigetsu s'énerva un peu plus encore, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité tout en toisant le jeune homme dans son siège. Le sang lui montait déjà à la tête, ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir correctement alors qu'il posa brutalement son pied sur la cuisse de Sasuke qui se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris et irrité.

- Dégages de là.

- Non. Écoutes moi d'abord.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter !

Son regard noir remplis de colère se détourna pendant qu'il poussait la jambe du requin de sa cuisse gauche. La frustration et l'énervement prenait de plus en plus place dans sa poitrine et Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de se battre maintenant. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et avoir la paix. Mais cela était impossible avec Suigetsu dans les parages. Le jeune homme bifurqua soudain son pied, le déposant brusquement sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir avant d'appuyer dessus avec force, arrachant un râle au brun qui le repoussa violemment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase, son coéquipier le claqua durement contre le canapé, l'allongeant sans ménagement alors qu'il le chevauchait complètement. Un grognement rauque sortit de la gorge du brun qui se débattait comme il pouvait, ses mains retenues de chaque côté de sa tête par le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

- Putain ! Mais tu…

- J'te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu comportes comme ça avec moi !

La colère s'était presque complètement installée dans tout son être à présent. Sasuke allait vraiment tuer cet imbécile s'il ne se levait pas dans la seconde qui suivait. Lui expliquer pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ? Il devait vraiment être débile pour ne pas comprendre et le brun n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer quoi que soit.

D'un geste vif, le jeune homme réussit à libérer l'un de ses poignets, flanquant ainsi un coup violent à Suigetsu qui se déstabilisa juste assez pour que Sasuke puisse le dégager complètement. La seconde d'après, le requin se retrouva au sol, fixant avec fureur le brun qui s'était levé de son siège.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerai quoi que soit connard !

- Putain Sasuke !

Le jeune homme ne porta plus d'attention à son compagnon et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, désirant vivement s'éloigner le plus possible de cet imbécile heureux. Mais manque de chance pour lui, Suigetsu se redressa d'un bond et l'attrapa, le plaquant au sol sans ménagement ni douceur. Il le maintenait plus fort que la fois précédente, le forçant à rester à terre malgré le fait qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise.

- Enfoiré ! Lâches moi !

- Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

- Mais merde ! Dégage !

- J't'ai dit non !

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme arracha les vêtements du brun, le surprenant avant de plonger sa main dans son boxer noir. Un hurlement échappa à Sasuke qui roula la tête sur le côté, sentant son sexe compressé entre les doigts du requin qui le déshabilla complètement, envoyant le reste de tissu aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il s'approcha ensuite du visage crispé du jeune homme, le regardant avec dédain et rage.

- Tu vas me répondre maintenant ?

- Je t'ai pourtant… dis non…

- Comme tu veux…

D'un coup, Suigetsu plongea ses dents dans l'épaule du jeune homme, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois alors que ses doigts s'affairaient avec le membre du brun. Il lécha ensuite la plaie, recueillant de sa langue le sang de Sasuke qui tranchait avec sa peau opaline, la rendant alors beaucoup plus attirante et tentante. Il se remit à planter ses crocs dans la chair de Sasuke, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements de douleur. Et pendant ce temps, ses doigts caressaient inlassablement la verge durcie du jeune homme alors que sa main droite effleurait son dos arqué. Un rictus irrité apparut sur les lèvres de Suigetsu qui remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Sasuke, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ?

- Non ! Dégage…

- … Tu es tout dur…

- Ta gueule ! Je vois pas le rapport…

- Tu ne veux pas que je te soulage…

- Ferme là !

Lentement, le requin resserra ses doigts, faisant se crisper le jeune homme sous lui qui essayer toujours de se libérer de son étreinte. Il poussait le torse de Suigetsu du mieux qu'il pouvait, tentant de ne pas penser à cette main sur son sexe et à cette peau contre la sienne.

Avec violence, Suigetsu attrapa les cheveux corbeau du jeune homme, tirant sa tête sur le côté avant de mordre à nouveau le cou offert sous lui. Une nouvelle plainte apparut sur la gorge de Sasuke qui enfonçait inconsciemment ses ongles dans les bras du requin, griffant sa peau sans discontinuité. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de Suigetsu qui continua sa besogne, massant vigoureusement le sexe de son coéquipier tout en plantant ses dents dans sa nuque et ses épaules, créant ainsi multiples marques rougeâtres ou violacées.

- Merde… Suigetsu… lâches moi…

La voix suppliante et rauque de Sasuke sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, le forçant à reporter son attention sur le visage de celui-ci. Ses yeux onyx étaient clos par ses paupières rougies, ses joues brulantes étaient couvertes de sueur et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper les gémissements que le jeune homme tentait vainement de contenir.

En le voyant, Suigetsu se rappela aisément leur première fois, revoyant les mêmes expressions déformées le visage de Sasuke. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire mesquin et sadique alors que tout son corps tremblait d'excitation face au comportement du jeune homme.

- T'es super excitant là.

- Fermes-la…

- Et très excité aussi.

- Dis… dis pas de conneries…

- C'est la vérité. T'es tout dur et t'arrêtes pas de gémir depuis tout à l'heure.

- Fermes là je te dis…

Sasuke gémit soudain de frustration alors que son coéquipier caressait sa verge douloureuse et son torse de sa main libre. Il avait des vertiges et des bouffées de chaleur, son corps ne lui répondait plus et ses soupirs ne semblaient pas disposés à rester dans sa gorge. Il perdait complètement le contrôle de la situation, ne pouvant pas résister davantage à ce que lui faisait Suigetsu. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser faire mais impossible pour lui de faire quoi que soit.

- Hé Sasuke ?

Lentement, Suigetsu regarda le jeune homme tourner son regard vers lui, sa respiration étant rapide et sifflante tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait sous la sienne. Le requin sourit malicieusement, dévoilant ses dents acérées avant de coller son front à celui de Sasuke pour ensuite lécher ses lèvres rosées et pleines.

- Je continue…

- Non…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Et t'en as envie non ?

- Pas du tout…

- Menteur…

Plongeant ses ongles dans la peau du brun, Suigetsu griffa brusquement ses cuisses, les faisant presque saigner pendant que le jeune homme sous lui retenait ses gémissements, en vain. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus alors qu'il comprimait lentement le sexe de son coéquipier entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd pendant que son autre main s'affairait toujours sur sa hanche.

- Tu aimes ça à ce que je vois.

- De quoi… tu parles…

- La douleur. Elle t'excite…

- Dis pas de… aaah !

Un hurlement sortit de la gorge de Sasuke alors que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui malmenait un peu plus sa virilité et pinçait sa fesse avec brutalité. Il sentit un spasme le parcourir, puis un autre plus violent quand le requin fit soudain coulisser ses doigts sur sa verge, durement et lentement pour faire soupir le brun un peu plus.

Amusé, Suigetsu griffa une nouvelle fois la hanche du jeune homme, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement avant de descendre ses doigts avec lenteur vers l'intimité non loin. L'anneau de chair de Sasuke se resserra brusquement au contact des phalanges humides du requin, celui-ci souriant malicieusement avant de toucher l'objet de ses désirs avec envie.

- Suigetsu… arrêtes ça… maintenant…

- Désolé. Mais j'en ai pas envie…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur son visage quand il vit les rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du brun. Il était totalement impuissant face à ses caresses et baisers, se tortillant faiblement tout en gémissant. Le requin ne pouvait espérer mieux venant de son coéquipier, le retrouvant comme cette nuit-là. Et il espérait bien que cette fois-ci soit encore mieux que la précédente.

D'un coup rapide et violent, Suigetsu enfonça ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair de son chef d'équipe, le faisant crier de surprise avant que son hurlement ne se transforme vite en soupir de plaisir. Le corps du jeune homme reconnut cette sensation, ces intruses pénétrant impunément en lui pour le malmener davantage. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, les spasmes et frissons commençant à monter progressivement alors que le rythme du requin s'accentuer. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était complètement à sa merci.

La chaleur monta brusquement dans la grande salle où ils se trouvaient, tout comme les gémissements et soupirs du brun qui n'arrivait plus à le retenir dans sa gorge. Ses marmonnements incompréhensibles excitaient et amusaient Suigetsu qui continuait de le torturer, faisant aller plus vite et plus fort ses doigts entre les fesses du brun pour le faire crier encore plus. Il le voyait bien. Il approchait dangereusement de la fin, sa respiration devenant plus saccadée et irrégulière et ses soupirs plus forts et prononcés. Souriant, le requin délaissa la verge de Sasuke, un soupir de frustration lui échappant alors que son coéquipier se penchait sur lui avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Tu veux jouir pas vrai ?

- Sui… aaat… aaaah… putain !

- Ouai… C'est bien ce que tu veux…

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Suigetsu, faisant rougir le jeune homme sous lui quand il empala brutalement ses phalanges dans le corps de celui-ci, écrasant sa prostate avec bestialité. Sasuke ne put que crier, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il ressentait une nouvelle vague de plaisir le parcourir. Son gémissement rauque traversa sa gorge, montant dans la pièce et jusqu'aux oreilles de Suigetsu qui le fit jouir alors, la voix du brun emplissant la salle vide pendant qu'il se vidait contre son torse.

La pression retomba, son corps étalé sur le sol devenu brulant et moite. Il respirait difficilement, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait pendant que ses mains passaient sur son visage rougi et couvert de sueur. C'était fini. Il n'avait plus de force, mais c'était fini. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait au début. Parce que quand il vit le regard envieux et lubrique de son partenaire, Sasuke se doutait bien qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Vivement, il se releva sur ses coudes, essayant de se remettre debout le plus vite possible. Mais manque de chance, le requin le plaqua à nouveau au sol, le bloquant de tout son poids avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne ?

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu…

- Dégages connard ! Avant que…

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase, Suigetsu qui était placé entre ses cuisses se positionna de façon à ce que son membre touche son intimité, un gémissement rauque et surpris sortant d'entre les lèvres de Sasuke qui repoussa alors le jeune homme.

- Dégages !

- Tu veux me voir te le faire ?

- Non ! Dégages enfoiré !

- Alors tu ne veux pas me voir ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Casses toi !

Blasé, Suigetsu poussa un soupir, se lassant du comportement du brun quand il prit soudain ses jambes entre ses mains. Son coéquipier laissa un soupir lui échapper, son dos rencontrant brutalement le sol tandis que le requin relevait ses genoux jusqu'à ses épaules pour ensuite lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Bon, puisque tu n'arrives pas à te décider, je vais le faire pour toi.

- Attends ! Je…

- Chut… C'est trop tard. Tu vas me voir te baiser cette fois-ci…

Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, le jeune homme poussa d'un coup sur l'intimité de son partenaire, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les deux pauvres doigts qu'il avait mis en lui tout à l'heure, son sexe étant bien plus imposant et dur. Son souffle se coupa, son cœur s'arrêta tandis que ses poings se resserraient violemment sur les avant-bras du jeune homme. Un vertige le prit, la chaleur reprenant place dans ses veines et les frissons dans son dos. Sasuke sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, rendant les armes trop vite à son goût. Mais son corps ne savait faire différemment.

Lentement, Suigetsu commença à bouger, le brun se crispant soudain sous lui avant de l'arrêter. Un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage du requin qui se déhancha à nouveau, toujours à la même vitesse. Mais Sasuke le stoppa à nouveau tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en serrant ses doigts.

- Tu as mal ? Tu aimes la douleur pourtant…

- Ta gueule… tais-toi…

- Je recommence alors…

- Non !

La tête du jeune homme roula sur le côté, sa respiration rapide et hachée. Il n'y parvenait pas à lui résister. Il ne tiendrait pas. Il le savait. Le sentait. S'il le laissait faire plus longtemps, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas se libérer de son emprise. Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie.

Un coup de rein le sortit de ses pensées, un frisson le parcourant avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qui le chevauchait pour le faire basculer. Mais rien n'y fit. Suigetsu resta sagement à sa place, bien ancré entre ses cuisses.

- Tu as vraiment mal ? Ou bien tu aimes ça ?

- Fiches moi la paix !

- Non. Réponds-moi…

- Non ! Dégages et laisses moi !

Irrité et frustré, Suigetsu tiqua bruyamment, fixant le visage du brun sous lui. Il était complètement soumis à ses caresses et ses envies. Il en voulait bien plus. Il le voyait très bien. Et le fait qu'il le repousse l'énervait à plus haut point. Ne se retenant pas plus, le requin pénétra violemment son coéquipier, le faisant hurler avant de recommencer son mouvement encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêta pas, les soupirs et cris de Sasuke l'excitant plus qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas s'arrête de toute façon, alors pourquoi le ferait-il…

Bestial. C'est le seul mot qui lui venait quand il pensait à ce qu'il se passait. Suigetsu se déhanchait sur lui comme un animal, ne lui laissant aucun répit et le pilonnait avec sauvagerie. Il ne l'écoutait plus, suivant son propre instinct pour le faire soupirer et hurler toujours plus. A présent, il sentait à nouveau la fin arriver, ne pouvant pas faire autre chose et tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

- Suig… aaa… arrêtes…. Stop…

- Quoi… tu vas jouir… c'est ça…

- Putain…. Arrêtes… aaaah…

Le requin ne l'écouta pas. Bien au contraire, il accentua un peu plus ses coups de reins, crispant Sasuke encore plus. Son sourire s'étira quand il vit le jeune homme mordre ses lèvres, retenant ses soupirs de plaisir avec difficulté.

- Vas-y… libères toi… tu en as envie…

Dévoilant alors ses dents acérées, Suigetsu alla embrasser le brun avec brutalité, ses gémissements se répercutant sur sa bouche quand un coup de rein plus puissant sur sa prostate le fit jouir violemment. Le cri de Sasuke mourut entre les lèvres de son coéquipier, sa respiration devenant alors inexistante un moment alors que sa tête se reposa sur le sol. Il sentit ensuite la main de Suigetsu caressait son torse, recueillant sa semence pour la prendre sur sa langue et la partager avec dans un baiser amer et fiévreux. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu mieux, son corps n'ayant plus cette pression dérangeant. Cependant, il y avait un problème. Et c'est en portant son regard sur le requin qu'il commença à paniquer.

- Tu l'as senti… n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire sadique que le jeune homme lui offrit à ce moment glaça totalement Sasuke. Il voulait s'échapper, partir. Mais c'était un peu impossible. Il était toujours coincé sous le corps de Suigetsu.

- Bon… comment je vais faire ça ?

- Attends… attends une minute…

- Quoi ?

Arquant un sourcil contrarié, Suigetsu bougea légèrement, faisant soupirer le jeune homme sous lui. La sensation de forcing n'était pas vraiment agréable pour lui. Mais vu comment aller les choses, il allait devoir le supporter.

- Tu vas me laisser dans cet état Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part.

- J'en ai… rien à faire… c'est tout simplement… aaah…

Une vague de chaleur terrassa son bas-ventre, Suigetsu reprenant lentement son rythme avant d'embrasser la peau opaline du brun. Il y allait doucement, ne voulant pas vraiment lui faire mal avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je veux jouir…. Maintenant… et en toi… ne m'en empêches pas…

Sasuke vira au rouge carmin, troublé et embarrassé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le requin entama des mouvements bien plus puissants et rapides, voulant se libérer le plus vite possible pour ne pas faire souffrir son partenaire. Il écarta ses fesses, le pénétrant profondément tout en arrachant un hurlement au brun qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'était déjà vidé deux fois. Deux orgasmes, assez puissants qui plus est. Et alors que le jeune homme reprenait ses coups de butoirs, il sentait le plaisir remonter en lui. Il avait mal également, la douleur dans son intimité n'allait pas s'estomper en un claquement de doigt. Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Même, il en voulait bien plus.

Un coup de rein violent le fit à nouveau crier, ses vertiges revenant tout comme ses nombreux frissons. Il en voulait encore, ne pouvant le nier davantage. Et il n'avait plus envie de le nier de toute manière.

Serrant ses épaules entre ses doigts, Sasuke hurla de toutes ses forces, surprenant le requin qui s'empressa de refaire son geste pour combler son coéquipier.

- Comme ça ?

- Aaah… comme ça ! Comme ça !

Suigetsu étira un peu plus ses lèvres avant de pilonner plus bestialement le brun sous lui, ses cris et gémissements emplissant totalement la pièce. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il entendait le jeune homme lui hurlait ce qu'il voulait et ressentait, le chauffant encore davantage. C'était vraiment mieux que la dernière fois.

- Et comme ça ?

- Suigetsu ! Encore ! Aaaah !

- Putain… t'es vraiment trop bon…

- Tais-toi… t'arrêtes paas… aaaahh… sui…

Brutalement, Sasuke attrapa les lèvres de son compagnon, ravageant sa bouche tout en se mouvant contre lui, son érection ayant repris vie depuis un moment. Il allait jouir une nouvelle fois, son corps n'en pouvant vraiment plus et le jeune homme était surement dans le même état que lui.

- Suigetsu ! Suigetsu ! Je vais jouir ! Fais… fais-moi jouir… aaah !

- Sasuke… hnn… putain…

- Aaahhh… Aaaah !

L'explosion. Tout devint alors blanc devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour de bon sur le sol humide et poisseux. Son torse se soulevait difficilement alors que son coéquipier reposait sur lui, s'étant vidé dans son intimité avant de s'en retirer. Il avait fini par se libérer et maintenant n'avait pas assez de force pour se relever. Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Sasuke se sentait beaucoup mieux, même super bien et il n'allait pas se plaindre pour le moment.

Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, le souffle lent et régulier et l'esprit libéré. Ils se fichaient totalement de ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver dans les secondes, minutes ou heures qu'ils suivaient. Ils étaient bien et calmes. Jusqu'au moment où le brun se réveilla…

La première chose qui le dérangea, c'était ce poids sur sa poitrine. Ensuite, la douleur dans ses reins. Et enfin, la semence qui collait contre son ventre et celle qui coulait entre ses fesses. Poussant un soupir irrité, Sasuke poussa son fardeau, se levant difficilement pour voir l'état des lieux avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle d'eau. Il avait besoin d'un bain et en vitesse. Si ce n'était pas deux.

- Hé ? Tu vas où ?

Se retournant difficilement, le jeune homme fixa son amant couché sur le sol qui le regardait avec étonnement. Suigetsu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir baisé comme un sauvage. Non. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se levait d'une sieste. Et ça, Sasuke ne le laissa pas vraiment passé. Il se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour lui céder et le laisser lui faire une telle chose.

- T'occupe.

- Hein ? Non mais….

- Ferme-la !

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, le requin se leva d'un bond avant de sauter littéralement sur son coéquipier, le plaquant durement sur le carrelage de la pièce. Le brun grogna, ses reins le lançaient un peu trop à son goût quand le jeune homme au-dessus de lui l'embrassa soudain. Il se débattit quelques secondes pour ensuite abandonner, son corps rendant les armes rapidement.

Très vite, les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les lèvres laissant passer les langues de chacun. La chaleur grimpa d'un coup, stimulant leurs corps déjà moites. Ils allaient le refaire, encore une fois. Mais c'est à ce moment que Sasuke décida de se relever, délaissant son compagnon. Il était épuisé et ne voulait pas vraiment recommencer. Plus tard peut-être… et encore…

- Hé ? Mais tu fais quoi ?

- Je veux me laver !

- Bah attends-moi !

- Toi, restes à distance !

- Putain Sa-chan, t'es chiant !

- Hein ?

Sasuke eut un bug, fixant le requin avec un étonnement visible. Il avait surement mal entendu et devait rêver. C'était la fatigue. Cet imbécile n'avait pas pu l'appeler par un surnom aussi débile. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question et fut alors entrainer par le requin qui le porta sur son épaule, se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

- Bon on va le prendre ce bain. Rabat-joie !

- Je t'ai dit…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Suigetsu baisa violemment ses lèvres tout en le posant au sol, le plaçant ensuite contre lui pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sasuke aurait bien aimé pousser un cri de fureur et frapper cet imbécile. Cependant, il se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour riposter. Et surtout bien trop envieux pour lui résister.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =D ! Laisser des reviews alors x3. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre : Possession**

**Rating : Sui/Sasu (on commence à en avoir l'habitude là ^^")**

**Paring : M**

**Disclamer : Non les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à notre vénéré Kishimoto-sensei -.-'**

**Notes : Ok. 3eme chapitre. Plus long que les précédents, plus explicites aussi (c'est un peu un PWP aussi... mais bon ^^). J'ai pas fait dans la demi-mesure, alors les mioches et les anti-yaoi doivent sortir (normalement, y'en a même pas à ce stade de l'histoire x3). En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

**Possession ou comment Suigetsu avoue ses sentiments…**

Le crépitement du feu de camp résonnait étrangement dans la clairière où il se trouvait. Il entendait à peine les bruits des animaux non loin, ou le souffle du vent qui passait dans ses cheveux. Juste le feu qui rougeoyait devant lui. Illuminant les arbres et autres plantes aux alentours.

Soufflant silencieusement par les narines, Suigetsu fixa les flammes face à lui, nonchalant. La guerre était finie. Belle et bien finie. Madara était mort après son combat contre le blondinet porteur de Kyuubi et les deux frères Uchiwa, étant bien trop faible contre les forces respectives. L'armée de Zetsu avait été décimé, tous les revenants scellés et ce serpent de Kabuto devait pourrir à fond d'un trou. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu résister à la puissance des Hogakes. C'était plutôt impossible. Voir complètement dément s'il avait survécu. Il n'était pas immortel non plus. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Et maintenant, les combats finis, le jeune homme se retrouvait devant un feu, la nuit étant bien entamé alors que les étoiles dans le ciel apparaissaient progressivement. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait suivi Sasuke. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à vrai dire. Après s'être fait attraper par les soldats du pays du Fer avec Juugo, Suigetsu avait fini par s'échapper avec le jeune homme. Ils avaient ensuite rencontré le rappeur de seconde zone -qu'ils croyaient mort au départ- avec l'épée de Kisame et le requin avait fini par se faire la malle avec, plusieurs soldats et ninjas mourant sur son passage quand il retrouva son chef d'équipe. Le jeune homme quittait le champ de bataille, le blond qu'il avait vu en compagnie de Killer Bee le regardant parti, un faible sourire sur le visage. Suigetsu ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait tout de même suivi le brun, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Et maintenant, après dix jours à parcourir sans s'arrêter les forêts avoisinantes, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient enfin arrêtés. Ou plutôt, Sasuke s'était arrêté dans cette clairière depuis plus de deux heures et Suigetsu continuait de le suivre comme son ombre. Il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire d'autre de toute façon. Son frère ressuscité avait été scellé, tout comme les autres épéistes de Kiri. Donc, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à présent. A part peut être parcourir le monde entier pour trouver de nouveaux épéistes –vu que le Mizukage ne l'accepterait surement pas au village. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment motivé pour cela.

En fait, il avait plutôt envie de rester avec Sasuke que de faire autre chose. Il ne voulait pas véritablement se séparer de lui. Il était son amant après tout… enfin, d'une certaine manière. Ils l'avaient fait deux fois, c'était déjà pas mal. Pas mal, mais pas assez pour Suigetsu. Un soupir lui échappa… Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amants en fait…

Le requin porta son regard sur son coéquipier qui observait les flammes devant lui danser avec le vent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient exactement l'un pour l'autre alors ? De simples coéquipiers. Mais est-ce que ça couchent ensembles des coéquipiers ? Ca, le jeune homme ne savait et il ne désirait pas vraiment le savoir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était éclaircir ce fichu point qui commençait sérieusement à le faire chier.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

Surpris, Suigetsu tourna son regard vers le jeune homme à ses côtés qui n'avait pas quitté le feu des yeux. Il semblait légèrement absent, l'air indifférent tout en attendant la réponse de son partenaire. C'était la première fois depuis leur départ du champ de bataille que Sasuke ouvrait la bouche. Il était resté muet tout le long du trajet, l'air sombre sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il avançait sans but dans cette épaisse forêt pour ensuite s'arrêter dans cette clairière. Toujours silencieusement, le brun avait allumé le feu puis s'était assis sur le sol, la tête ailleurs. Suigetsu n'avait rien dit non plus, patientant juste que le jeune homme se remette de tout ça. Après tout, il avait dû faire face à la trahison de Madara, au retour de son frère et à cette guerre. Ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui. Alors le jeune homme l'avait laissé. Mais maintenant, le brun se remettait à parler. Et surtout pour lui poser cette question. Le pauvre Suigetsu aurait bien aimé lui répondre, cependant, il n'en savait trop rien lui-même.

- J'en avais envie.

Son camarade poussa un lourd soupir, ne le regardant même pas tout en passant ses mains dans ces mèches de cheveux corbeaux. Sasuke semblait assez las, le regard fatigué quand il le porta alors sur le jeune homme à côté de lui.

- T'as pas une autre raison ?

- Non pas vraiment…

Poussant un autre soupir, Sasuke tourna à nouveau la tête pour observer le feu. Suigetsu avait simplement répondu à sa question et il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres réponses à lui soumettre. Il avait juste eu envie de le suivre. Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser tout seul et l'avait accompagné. C'est tout. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela dérangeait le brun. Parce qu'apparemment, ça le dérangeait.

- Tu aurais voulu que je ne te suive pas peut-être ?

- J'aurais préféré, en effet.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Un rictus contrarié sur le visage, Suigetsu s'approcha de son coéquipier qui ne bougea pas, ses yeux noirs fixant les morceaux de bois se faire calciner par les flammes. Sasuke soupira juste, doucement avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque.

- T'as rien mieux à faire ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Moi je pense que si.

- Et moi je te dis que non. T'es pas dans ma tête, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Le requin serra fortement la mâchoire, sa tête échouant sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui ne pipa mot. Le fait que le brun pense de cette manière énerva Suigetsu qui tiqua bruyamment, attirant le regard du jeune homme sur lui. S'il l'avait suivi, c'était aussi parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il le savait bien, il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus. Mais son coéquipier n'avait rien remarqué. Il était aveugle ou quoi ? Il ne voyait vraiment rien du tout et ne soupçonnait pas que Suigetsu avait des sentiments pour lui ? Impossible. Pour le requin, Sasuke se voilait juste la face.

- T'es chiant tu sais.

- Hn…

- Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça ?

- Vas savoir…

Un autre soupir parcourut la gorge du jeune homme qui releva alors la tête pour fixer le brun. Il ne quittait toujours pas le feu du regard, quelque peu distrait. Ses cheveux entravaient par moment sa vision, passant devant son visage alors que le vent souffler doucement, les faisant bouger avec grâce sur ses joues opalines. Il respirait lentement, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers alors qu'il était assis en tailleur sur l'herbe verte. Remontant ses yeux, Suigetsu détaillait son torse musclé et pourtant fin, redessinant ses traits sous son haut noir sans manche avant d'arriver sur son cou pale, son menton, puis ses lèvres. Rosées et pleines. Sur le coup, le jeune homme avait envie de l'embrasser, les toucher du bout des doigts avant de déposer ses propres lèvres dessus. Il les désirait, comme il commença à désirer tout son corps. Il le voulait, maintenant et sans attendre. Suigetsu n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir.

Délicatement, le jeune homme attrapa le menton du brun entre ses doigts, le forçant à tourner la tête avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant délicatement avant de rompre ce chaste baiser et de regarder son coéquipier dans les yeux. Sasuke fut plutôt étonné par le comportement de son camarade qui colla son front au sien, son souffle chaud se répercutant sur son nez et sa bouche.

- J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça…

Sasuke ne comprit pas vraiment le jeune homme, l'observant toujours avec étonnement quand il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue passa rapidement sur sa bouche, demandant l'accès à sa cavité buccale avec insistance. Sauf que le brun n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, les actes de Suigetsu le dérangeant au plus haut point. Il ne désirait pas aller plus loin. Violemment, il repoussa alors le requin, le surprenant, pour ensuite froncer fortement ses sourcils fins et noirs.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Sas…

- Tu ne vas pas…

Il n'eut pas vraiment la possibilité de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit soudain bousculer sur l'herbe, Suigetsu happant ses lèvres brusquement avant de passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Son crane cogna faiblement contre le sol humide, son corps se retrouvant sous celui du requin qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, le tenant fermement contre lui. Jusqu'à ce que ces mains commencent à se balader sur son torse. Un frisson parcourut son dos alors que le jeune homme s'amusait à passer ses doigts sur sa peau, l'effleurant à peine pour ensuite retirer son haut, le balançant un peu plus loin avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Suigetsu joua sur son torse, retraçant ses abdominaux avec lenteur, touchant à peine sa peau opaline avant de passer sa langue dessus, mordillant légèrement les grains de chair durcis pour descendre ensuite jusqu'à son nombril. Fébrilement, le jeune homme l'insinua dedans, mimant l'acte sexuel sous les yeux abasourdis et gênés de son futur amant qui n'arrivait pas à s'échapper quand le requin retourna torturer sa bouche, la ravageant avec passion. Il tremblait sous ses caresses, n'arrivant à rien alors que les vagues de plaisir montaient peu à peu en lui, le submergeant.

Ses doigts se mirent ensuite à descendre plus bas, arrivant jusqu'au pantalon du brun qu'il s'empressa de détacher, dénouant le lien qui le retenait avant de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, les caressant au passage pour ensuite lancer le vêtement plus loin. Sasuke se retrouva alors en boxer, tentant de se défaire de la prise de son coéquipier qui le maintenait au sol, l'embrassant toujours avec avidité. Il le laissait à peine respirer entre ses baisers, caressant sa bouche avec envie tandis que sa langue bataillait avec la sienne. Le brun le mordait par moment, le faisant soupirer de douleur tout en le repoussant violemment, ses mains sur ses épaules. Si ça continuait, il n'allait pas résister longtemps. Sasuke le savait. Il était dans la même situation que les deux premières fois où le jeune homme lui avait sauté dessus. Et une part de lui ne voulait vraiment pas refaire la même expérience. Mais c'était ce que lui disait une seule partie de lui…

Brutalement, le jeune homme resserra ses doigts sur les épaules de Suigetsu, lui arrachant un sourire alors qu'il enfonçait un peu plus sa main dans le boxer du brun. Avec lenteur et sadisme, il caressa le membre déjà en érection de son coéquipier, le faisant soupirer entre ses lèvres qu'il finit par abandonner. Un gémissement traversa la gorge du jeune homme qui s'agrippa un peu plus au t-shirt du requin, se crispant légèrement en sentant sa main prendre sa verge, des frissons parcourant alors tout son corps. Grimaçant, Sasuke finit par ouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard irrité et fiévreux dans celui amusé du jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

- Arrête… tout de suite…

- Ah non ? Tu ne vas pas commencer ?

- Putain Suigetsu… tu…

- Je ne m'arrête pas. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait.

- J'en ai rien à foutre….

- C'est pas ce que tu vas dire dans quelques minutes…

D'un mouvement brusque, Suigetsu s'assit sur le sol, entrainant le jeune homme avec lui avant d'accélérer le rythme sur son sexe. Un soupir quitta la gorge du brun, maintenant placé sur les cuisses de son coéquipier. Il avait de faibles vertiges, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé et rapide. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à lui résister. Il était déjà dans cet état après quelques caresses et baisers. Le brun se trouvait assez lamentable. Influençable aussi. Et trop sensible. Bien trop sensible. Suigetsu l'avait à peine touché et il était déjà à sa limite…

- Putain… arrête toi…

- Déjà ? T'es vraiment sensible Sasuke…

- Ta gueule !

- Détends-toi…

- Je n'ai aucune envie… de me détendre…

- Si tu me fais plaisir, je te ferais plaisir…

- Mais fermes-la !

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme qui accentua un peu plus ses mouvements de pompes pour faire soupirer son partenaire. Son autre main, ancrée dans son dos, le caressa délicatement avant de se mettre à descendre jusqu'aux fesses de Sasuke qu'elle commença à masser tandis que sa bouche alla dans son cou, mordant à pleines dents sa peau pale. Un hoquet de surprise échappa au brun, un gémissement se faisant ensuite entendre, puis un autre, bien plus rauque que le précédent. Il allait attendre le point de non-retour, il s'en approchait à grands pas. Quand Suigetsu ralentit sensiblement le rythme sur sa virilité, un soupir de frustration traversant alors ses lèvres rougies.

- Tu ne vas pas jouir maintenant non plus ?

- Ferme-la…. Et lâches moi….

- Non. J'ai envie de prendre là…

- Dégage !

Sasuke poussa brutalement le jeune homme, le surprenant un peu avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire moqueur et sadique. S'avançant doucement du visage du brun, Suigetsu reprit lentement ses va-et-vient sur le membre de son coéquipier, lui arrachant un soupir tandis qu'il léchait sa joue rougie.

- Tu veux que je te prenne on dirait.

- Dis pas…. de conneries…

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries…

Ses doigts se resserrent alors sur le sexe du brun qui gémit sourdement, s'accrochant plus violemment aux épaules de Suigetsu qui souriait de plus belle, triomphant. Son souffle chaud se répercuta sur son oreille, lui arrachant un autre frisson pendant que le jeune homme soupirait contre sa peau.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ?

- Tais-toi… dégages….

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

Suigetsu fit glisser son autre main dans le boxer du jeune homme, la passant entre ses fesses pour aller titiller son intimité, un nouveau soupir lui échappant alors. Il le caressa, doucement sans pour autant le pénétrer, le torturant légèrement jusqu'au moment où Sasuke se mit à bouger de lui-même, cherchant tout simplement ce plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir.

- Tu vois… tu en as envie…

- Ferme-la… n'en… n'en rajoutes pas…

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, stoppant son partenaire qui soupira, frustré. Il lui lança un regard amusé et sadique, Sasuke rougissant brusquement avant qu'il ne sente la langue de Suigetsu dans son cou.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Suigetsu… tu…

- Dis-moi que tu veux que je te prenne. Ou je ne ferais rien.

- Enfoiré…

- Alors…

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Prends-moi… maintenant…

- Tu vois quand tu veux…

Satisfait, Suigetsu retira ses mains du sous-vêtement de son futur amant pour alors l'embrasser goulument. Le baiser dura un moment avant qu'il ne libère les lèvres du brun, lui permettant de respirer plus facilement pendant qu'il le regardait avec intérêt et envie.

- Lèves toi.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demandait ça, Sasuke se leva, les jambes tremblantes pour se mettre face au jeune homme. Le regard chaud qu'il lui portait le fit rougir un peu plus, se maudissant d'être aussi faible face au requin tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Déshabilles toi.

Son cœur manqua un battement, l'ordre montant jusqu'à son cerveau avec difficulté. Il avait surement mal compris ce que lui avait demandé le jeune homme. C'était certainement ça. Mais en voyant le regard sérieux de Suigetsu alors qu'il s'asseyait plus confortablement sur l'herbe, le brun ne put que s'exécuter, embarrassé. Avec lenteur, Sasuke retira son boxer, découvrant d'abord son aine en sueur légèrement couvert des poils noirs avant que son sexe en érection ne se dresse devant le jeune homme face à lui, douloureux et suintant de besoin. Il lança ensuite son sous-vêtement un peu plus loin avec ses autres vêtements, puis reporta son regard sur Suigetsu qui le fixait avec envie.

- A quatre pattes.

Haletant rapidement, le jeune homme s'attela à la tâche, se positionnant comme le lui avait demandé son futur amant. Il ne le voyait pas, attendant qu'il vienne dans son dos pour le satisfaire enfin. Même si d'un côté, il avait envie de s'enfuir. Sasuke était tellement nerveux qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête maintenant, permettant à son cœur et sa raison de souffler un peu. Mais cela voulait aussi dire ne pas satisfaire son corps désireux et fiévreux. Le jeune homme ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire.

De son côté, le requin en lâchait pas le corps de Sasuke du regard, retraçant ses courbes droites, son dos puis ses hanches pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses, rougis par ses caresses brutales. Il voyait très bien son désir, son sexe en érection qui devait surement le faire souffrir alors que ses frissons traversaient sa colonne vertébral, le faisant gémir de frustration et d'envie. Le brun n'attendait qu'une chose. Suigetsu le voyait et cela l'excitait encore plus. Un sourire sadique apparut alors sur son visage, observant toujours le jeune homme tremblant en face de lui avec envie. Il n'allait pas se retenir. Il en avait bien trop envie.

- Prépares toi.

- Hein ?

Sa tête tourna brusquement vers Suigetsu qui le regardait toujours avec sérieux et intérêt. Là, il avait surement mal entendu. Il ne lui avait tout de même pas demandé de…

- Tu m'as bien compris.

- Non mais…

- Fais le si tu veux vraiment que je te prenne. Je ne ferais rien sinon.

Un énorme sourire mesquin étira alors le visage du requin qui s'appuya un peu plus sur ses bras, fixant Sasuke qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. S'il avait pu, il se serait caché comme l'aurait fait une souris à la vue d'un chat. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ces options. Il devait se préparer… lui-même… pour recevoir Suigetsu en lui. Le jeune homme avait tout bonnement envie de mourir là.

Cependant, s'il ne le faisait pas, son coéquipier ne le satisferait pas. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir rester dans cet état encore un moment. Déjà que c'était assez compliqué à supporter sur le coup, Sasuke ne se voyait pas supporter encore un moment cette pression qui emplissait tout son corps. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors il devait, simplement, écouter ce que lui disait de faire le jeune homme derrière lui.

Avec la plus grande lenteur, Sasuke mit trois de ses doigts entre ses lèvres, les léchant abondamment tout en fermant les yeux. Il se concentra dessus, essayant d'oublier le regard envieux de Suigetsu sur lui avant de les lâcher enfin et de les diriger vers son intimité. Un tremblement prit son dos, sa respiration se faisant quasiment inexistante à mesure que qu'il approchait ses doigts de ses fesses.

- Vas plus vite Sasuke.

- Ta gueule !

- Alors dépêches toi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'était pas à sa place non plus. Il ne savait de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne ressentait ni cette nervosité bien trop grande à son gout, ni cette pression qui lui disait d'aller plus loin. Non. Suigetsu n'était pas à sa place et il ne pouvait pas comprendre dans quel état il se trouvait à ce moment-là. Sauf que malgré tout ça, Sasuke obéit au jeune homme et introduit son majeur dans son intimité. L'anneau de chair pulsa violemment contre ses phalanges, lui arrachant un frisson tandis qu'il arrêta tout mouvement, respirant péniblement.

- Sasuke…

- Ferme-la !

- … Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est moi qui te le fais…

Un sursaut le prit, l'image de Suigetsu en train de le préparer le troubla énormément alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur cramoisie. Son souffle se coupa presque tandis que son bras le soutenant commençait à trembler. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Maintenant, le jeune homme était dans un bien pire état. Il avait l'image collée contre sa rétine, refusant de partir pendant que son doigt se remit étrangement à aller et venir en lui. Sasuke ne comprit pas, soupirant sourdement en sentant son doigt aller plus loin dans son intimité, une grimace de douleur apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Derrière lui, Suigetsu souriait mesquinement, observant le doigt du jeune homme aller et venir dans l'anneau de chair du brun.

- C'est bien… continues…

- Merde… Suigetsu…

- Entres un autre doigt maintenant.

- Attends…

Sans véritablement qu'il le veuille, son corps s'exécuta, un deuxième doigt pénétrant son anneau de chair alors qu'un gémissement parcourait ses lèvres. Ils allaient et venaient lentement, faisant un léger mouvement de ciseaux qui s'intensifia de seconde en seconde. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent sans vraiment qu'il s'en rendre compte, ses gémissements et soupirs s'élevant dans la clairière tandis qu'il enfonçait plus loin ses phalanges dans son intimité.

- C'est bien… Continues…

- Aaah… Suigetsu…

Un troisième doigt s'insinua dans son intimité, s'enfonçant brutalement pour alors cogner contre sa prostate. Un cri traversa sa gorge, les intruses s'empalant à nouveau violemment, écrasant ce point en lui qui le comblait avant que son front ne touche le sol. Ce n'était plus ses propres doigts qui le préparaient. Non. C'était comme si Suigetsu était dans son dos, murmurant à son oreille tout en le torturant doucement, le menant lentement à la jouissance avant de le prendre sauvagement. Sasuke n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste de ce plaisir qui le terrassait presque alors qu'il gémissait et soupirait d'extase.

Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu regardait le spectacle d'un air amusé, son érection déjà présente se faisant un peu plus remarquer alors que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke puisse suivre ses ordres, se plongeant dans cette débauche qui commençait sérieusement à l'exciter. Il le voulait, à l'instant même. Il voulait le prendre alors qu'il criait presque, les yeux clos, sa peau en sueur et sa tête reposant sur son bras pendant que ses trois doigts aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort en lui. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, l'accompagner jusqu'à sa libération en le pilonnant et en le tourmentant un peu plus. Le jeune homme avait devant lui un véritable appel à la luxure auquel il allait répondre assez rapidement. Très rapidement même.

- Suigetsu… je tiens plus…

- Arrêtes toi alors.

- Je… Suigetsu…

- Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter.

Soudainement, le brun se stoppa, ses doigts encore dans son anneau de chair alors qu'il soupirait avec difficulté et peine. Il allait presque jouir et Suigetsu l'avait arrêté, l'empêchant d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme se plaça dans son dos, retirant ses phalanges entre ses fesses avant de l'écarter doucement et de le pénétrer brutalement. Un cri traversa la gorge de Sasuke qui serra les poings, les yeux fermés pendant que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui embrassait sa nuque tout en bougeant lentement.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non….

- Je peux y aller franchement alors.

- Pas encore… attends….

- Mais tu aimes la douleur non ?

- Ne dis pas de conneries…

- Mais si. T'aime ça poupée…

Suigetsu ria doucement, ses mains tenant fermement ses hanches alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de butoirs. Les gémissements de Sasuke lui parvinrent rapidement, s'élevant dans la clairière pendant que le jeune homme allait plus vite et plus loin en lui, sa peau en sueur rencontrant celle moite de son amant à chaque mouvement.

- Tu aimes Sasuke ? Dis-moi… si tu aimes ce que je te fais….

- Hnn… plus… plus fort…

- Comme ça…

Un hurlement lui échappa, un sourire étirant les lèvres de Suigetsu qui se retira de l'intimité de son amant pour le pilonner alors sauvagement, écrasant sa prostate avec bestialité. Il sentit l'anneau de chair du jeune homme pulser contre sa verge, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir brute. Sasuke, lui, cria à nouveau, implorant le jeune homme de continuer ce qu'il faisait, lui demandant par moment d'aller plus vite ou plus loin.

- Tu vois… t'adore ça…

- Oui ! Encore ! T'arrête pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé…. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant…

Sadiquement, le jeune homme se retira à nouveau de l'intimité du brun, le faisant gémir de frustration pour alors le mettre sur le dos, le plaquant durement sur le sol. Suigetsu écarta ensuite ses cuisses au maximum, s'insinuant bestialement dans son anneau de chair tout en lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Il ressentait bien plus le membre durci de Suigetsu en lui qui soupirait de plaisir contre son cou, léchant par moment sa peau ou la mordant pour former des marques plus ou moins rouges. Son torse frottait contre le sien, son érection aussi tandis qu'il accentuait ses coups de butoirs.

- Aaah… sui… encore… encore…

- T'aime poupée… t'aimes ça hein… crie pour moi alors…

Une vague de plaisir parcourut son corps, le faisant crier pendant que Suigetsu griffait ses fesses avec violence. Il le pilonnait toujours sauvagement, le menant vers la jouissance tout le faisant hurler d'extase. Sasuke ne tiendrait pas longtemps, le jeune homme le voyait bien et attrapa alors sa verge pour lui appliquer le même rythme que ses reins, lui arrachant un autre cri de surprise et de plaisir.

- Dis que t'aimes ça… dis-moi que… tu aimes ce que je te fais ma jolie…

- Ouiii…. Suii… encore…

- T'aime ça poupée ? Alors dis-le…

- J'aime… Suigetsu… j'aime… ce que tu me fais… aaah…

- Génial…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Suigetsu alla embrasser son amant goulument avant de le prendre de toutes ses forces, écrasant ce point en lui avec violence et bestialité. Il allait jouir, c'était pour bientôt et il voulait jouir avec lui. Il voulait atteindre l'orgasme avec lui avant de s'écrouler sur son torse en sueur.

Soudain, un hurlement traversa la gorge de Sasuke qui s'écroula sur l'herbe, le souffle court. Suigetsu ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, se vidant par à-coups dans son intimité pour ensuite s'étaler sur son corps. Il tentait difficilement de retrouver son souffle, la chaleur dans ses membres diminuant progressivement maintenant qu'il était libéré. Il se sentait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux, apaisé et épuisé aussi. Il avait envie de dormir à présent, collé contre la peau de son amant. La fatigue émanant de chaque partie de son corps, le poussant lentement dans un sommeil profond. Mais avant de s'endormir, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Doucement, Sasuke se releva, poussant délicatement le jeune homme qui le regarda, légèrement surpris. Il ne lui sourit pas, le rouge aux joues avant de se diriger vers l'orée de la clairière. La douleur rappela ses reins à l'ordre, lui arrachant un frisson et un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il avançait doucement, le regard de Suigetsu dans son dos.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Me laver.

- Attends-moi.

Le requin se leva à son tour, tout sourire avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ces bras. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne fit pas attention aux protestations du brun et le mena jusqu'à la source non loin. Après tout, Sasuke avait participé plus qu'activement à leur étreinte, qui avait été bien meilleurs que les précédentes fois. Son corps en sueur collait maintenant contre son torse, le sperme de Sasuke tachait sa peau opaline et la sienne qui coulait de son intimité. La présence des marques rougeâtres dans son cou fit sourire le requin, ses rougeurs sur ses joues et ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers. Non, Suigetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il était bien trop heureux et satisfait. Tout simplement comblé. Cependant, le jeune homme dans ses bras commença à le frapper, le sortant de ses pensées. Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres, blasé tandis qu'il ralentissait sensiblement le rythme de ses pas, approchant de la source d'eau non loin de la clairière où il s'était arrêté.

- Non mais tu vas te calmer ?

- Déposes moi !

Soupirant de lassitude, le requin posa le jeune homme au sol, les reproches s'arrêtant alors. Le visage rougi de son amant l'excita un moment, ses lèvres pleines semblant l'appeler doucement alors que sa respiration saccadée soulevait sa poitrine. Mais le regard furieux du brun le refroidit d'un coup, l'irritant même. Suigetsu ne supporta pas vraiment ce regard, son sang bouillant alors dans ses veines violemment.

Soudain, il plaqua brutalement Sasuke contre un arbre non loin. L'écorce du pin contre lequel il était griffa sa peau, lui arrachant un soupir de douleur lorsque Suigetsu l'embrassa sauvagement. Le brun se débattit un moment pour ensuite abandonner, son corps étant trop fatigué et las pour résister au jeune homme. Il se laissa donc faire, son amant baisant parfaitement bien ses lèvres et caressant doucement ces flans de ses mains. Mais une fois le baiser rompu…

- Ça commence à bien faire… Je vais t'apprendre la politesse…

Stupéfait, Sasuke écarquilla ses rétines d'étonnement avant de se faire plaquer à nouveau contre l'arbre. Violemment, le jeune homme face à lui le souleva, attrapant ses cuisses entre ses mains pour se mettre entre elles tout en l'embrassant avec sauvagerie et brutalité. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le pénétrer durement, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, sa tête partant vers l'arrière pour se reposer sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Le brun ferma les yeux avec force, sentant le membre en érection de son amant en lui qui commençait à se mouvoir, violemment et bestialement. Il ne put que s'accrocher à épaules de Suigetsu, soupirant faiblement contre sa nuque, tentant vainement de retenir ses gémissements dans sa gorge. Cependant, le requin l'appuya de nouveau contre le tronc derrière lui, sa peau se faisant érafler pendant que son amant attrapait son menton, le fixant avec dédain et supériorité.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait franchement pas à saisir. Suigetsu avait changé du tout au tout, passant de son air enjoué et joyeux à cette expression froide et furieuse. Sasuke avait du mal à le reconnaitre, se demandant s'il était toujours face à la même personne. Mais il ne put se poser davantage de question. Un coup brutal sur sa prostate le fit crier, ses doigts griffant la peau de son amant qui lui écarta un peu plus les jambes tout en se déhanchant en lui. Il alla embrasser son cou, léchant sa peau avec avidité avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille droite, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque entre ses soupirs de plaisir.

- Tu aimes non…

- Aaaah… Suigetsu….

- Tu aimes ça pas vrai… tu aimes que je prenne par vrai…

- Merde…. Aah…

- Alors pourquoi il faut toujours que tu t'énerves….

Le jeune homme ne put répondre, un râle de plaisir sortant alors de sa bouche pendant que Suigetsu accentuait ses mouvements. Il allait toujours plus loin en lui, martelant avec sauvagerie ce point qui le faisait hurler tout en le collant contre l'arbre, l'empêchant alors de bouger. L'envie et le désir montait dans ses veines à toute vitesse, lui faisant perdre pied. Il ne se souciait plus de ce qui l'entourait. Ne ressentant que l'envie dans sa poitrine. Mais la colère aussi. La colère et la frustration qui s'amplifiaient de seconde en seconde. Suigetsu ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait les ignorer.

Hurlant de nouveau, le brun s'agrippa un peu plus au dos de son amant, lacérant sa peau avec force. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, le plaisir le terrassant. Son corps tremblant approchait rapidement de la fin, des spasmes le parcourant alors qu'il criait de plus en plus fort, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Sasuke avait atteint sa limite.

- Tu vas jouir…

- Aaaah…je... aaah…

- Crie pour moi alors…

- Suigetsu… je…. Sui…

- Mieux que ça… tu peux faire mieux que ça….

Un rictus apparut alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme, crispé et frustré. Il avait juste besoin de se libérer. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile ne comprenait pas là-dedans ? C'était pourtant simple à saisir. Il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait en plus. Il criait pour lui, hurlant son plaisir à pleins poumons. Sasuke n'arrivait vraiment pas à le suivre. Et encore moins quand le requin se mit à ralentir ses mouvements jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Le brun tenta de bouger, de se mouvoir pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Mais plaquer contre cet arbre et le corps de Suigetsu, il n'arrivait à rien.

Écoutant les plaintes du jeune homme contre lui, Suigetsu attendit. Sans lui porter la moindre attention, ni le moindre regard. Il écouta juste Sasuke se plaindre et gémir, se tordant contre lui pour enfin atteindre la jouissance qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Ses larmes de rage et désir coulaient sur ses joues cramoisies, s'écrasant sur son torse en sueur qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration laboureuse. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps le faisait suffoquer, son sexe frottant contre son ventre et les lents coups de reins de son amant ne faisant que l'augmenter un peu plus sans pour autant lui permettre de se libérer. Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, sa voix s'élevant de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Putain… Suigetsu…. Mais merde !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

- Tu le sais… très bien… actives toi…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux d'abord…

- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais depuis…

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche, la langue de Suigetsu rencontra la sienne pour un combat violent et chaud. Ses lèvres humides caressaient durement les siennes pendant le baiser, ses mains tenant ses cuisses les ouvraient un peu plus avant que son sexe ne frappe brutalement contre sa prostate, un frisson parcourant son dos lacéré. Il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, bloqué par son amant qui se mit à se déhancher, brusquement et bestialement, pour le faire crier toujours plus. Quand il s'arrêta de nouveau, le corps de Sasuke frissonnant alors que le jeune homme cessait de l'embrasser. Son regard noir et supérieur le stupéfia, son souffle se coupant presque tandis que Suigetsu bougeait sa bouche contre la sienne avec lenteur.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je te fasse jouir … il va falloir que tu cries mieux que ça ma jolie…

Sasuke déglutit difficilement, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, ne l'aidant pas vraiment à réfléchir à la situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à son amant, furieux et glacial. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Suigetsu se remit à se déhancher durement, arrachant un hurlement au brun qui se cambra alors, son corps se tendant de plaisir sous ses coups de rein. La douleur se fit elle aussi sentir, ses membres étant malmenés depuis un moment déjà. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Sasuke plus que ça. Même, cela l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pas pensé.

- Suigetsu ! Suigetsuu !

- C'est bien… cries plus fort…

- Aaaah… Suigetsu…. Encore !

- Hnn… plus… cries encore… plus fort petite chatte…

S'enraillant la voix, le jeune homme hurla tout son plaisir, répondant à son amant qui le pilonnait avec passion et rage. Son sexe dur et gonflé de plaisir cognait sans relâche dans son anneau de chair, le faisant vibrer pendant que son propre membre frottait inlassablement contre le torse du requin. Il se sentait à nouveau venir, ses tremblements de venant de plus en plus nombreux et violents alors qu'il criait de toutes ses forces, ses cheveux collant à son visage et son cou pendant que Suigetsu léchait sa peau en sueur.

- Je…. Suigetsu…. Je vais….

- Tu vas jouir… c'est ça petite chatte….

- Ouiii… Suigetsu…. Aaaah….

- Cries mon nom… et je te ferais jouir….

Arquant son dos violemment, Sasuke hurla le nom de son amant, un sourire apparaissant sur le visage de celui-ci alors qu'il sentait la semence du brun contre son ventre. Le jeune homme se déhancha encore un moment, faisant frissonner Sasuke qui râlait sous ses coups de butoir avant qu'un long soupir ne traverse ses lèvres, le sperme de Suigetsu coulant lentement dans son intimité pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Son corps s'écroula, épuisé, dans les bras du requin qui s'appuya contre son torse humide de baisers. Il se retira délicatement de son anneau de chair, un autre gémissement traversant les lèvres du brun qui ne pensait plus à rien, l'orgasme l'ayant terrassé. Son corps mou reposait maintenant contre l'arbre, ses griffures dans son dos le brulant un peu pendant que Suigetsu le tenait toujours, mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas plus, serrant contre lui son amant éreinté.

Un long moment passa où ils restèrent ainsi, récupérant doucement leurs souffles dans le silence de la clairière, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne disaient, ne faisaient. Ils restaient juste ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre silencieusement. Ils se remettaient de leurs ébats, appréciant le calme de la nuit. Lorsque nonchalamment, Sasuke déposa ses pieds au sol, se libérant de l'étreinte de son amant pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers le lac non loin. Il marchait difficilement, la douleur dans le bas de son dos ne disparaissant pas alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers le point d'eau. Il avait juste besoin de se plonger dans le lac, sentir l'eau sur son corps moite et chaud, s'apaiser un peu. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être contre le jeune homme après l'acte, mais juste qu'il ne supportait pas sentir sa semence couler entre ses cuisses et sa peau humide comme à l'instant. C'était juste déplaisant et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laver.

Alors, avec lenteur, Sasuke se dirigea vers la source, passant sa main dans ses cheveux collant à cause de la sueur tout en soupirant de fatigue. Quand il sentit soudain son amant dans son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le caresser doucement. Très vite, ses mains descendirent plus bas sur son torse, attrapant sa virilité pour réchauffer ce plaisir qui s'était éteint alors que la langue du requin passait inlassablement dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner sans vraiment le vouloir. Un râle échappa au brun qui tenta alors de s'échapper, ses membres fatigués n'arrivant pas à grand-chose jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève alors dans la clairière.

- Non mais tu vas t'arrêter ?

Abasourdi, Suigetsu stoppa tout mouvement, fixant le jeune homme qui se tournait vers lui pour lui lancer un regard contrarié. Un rictus irrité étirait les lèvres rosies de Sasuke qui fronça ses fins sourcils noirs, fixant le requin avec agacement.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ? On vient de le faire. Laisses moi tranquille !

- Sasuke…

D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme resserra le brun contre lui, plaçant sa bouche dans son cou pendant que ses mains glissaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Un soupir lui parvint, faible alors qu'il sentait le souffle saccadé de son amant sur son torse, le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans le sien, froid et irrité.

- Je croyais avoir été clair. Tu m'appartiens alors laisses moi faire.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, Suigetsu l'embrassa avec avidité et passion tandis qu'il reprenait ses caresses sur son corps engourdi. Là, Sasuke avait vraiment du mal à suivre le jeune homme. Pire, il ne voulait même pas le comprendre et lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une marionnette entre ses mains, se faisant manipuler et diriger pour simplement satisfaire les désirs du requin. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Bouillant de rage, Sasuke se défit de la prise de son amant, le surprenant avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Sa mâchoire était serrée par la colère alors qu'il reculait de plusieurs pas, arrivant dans l'eau glacée du lac sans lâcher Suigetsu des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Alors arrêtes de me prendre pour une pute !

Son corps frissonna en entrant dans la source gelée, une légère chair de poule apparait alors sur sa peau. Il se tourna ensuite, fixant la source d'eau qui reflétait les étoiles et la lune, l'apaisant un peu pendant qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'au torse dans le lac. Un lourd soupir parcourut sa gorge, la chaleur de ses membres descendant sensiblement, chose qui le détendit. Mais pas complètement.

Sur le bord de la source, Suigetsu observait son amant d'un air ahuri, assimilant lentement les paroles qu'il venait de lui lancer en pleine figure. Il avait un peu de mal à saisir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke lui disait une chose pareille. C'était complètement insensé de son point de vue. Il n'avait pas pensé au brun de cette manière. Il n'était pas une chose qu'il utilisait ou une simple fille qui écartait les jambes en un claquement de doigt. Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Alors pourquoi il le pensait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Suigetsu.

Perplexe, il continua de regarder le jeune homme dans l'eau. Le brun était immobile, respirant lentement et difficilement dans le silence qui régnait. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur la surface du lac, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pendant que ses mèches de cheveux passaient devant eux, soufflées par le vent frai du soir. Sasuke avait un corps magnifique. Il était même le mec le plus beau qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Et il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Les marques sur sa peau pale le prouvaient. Ses morsures dans son cou et sa nuque, ses griffures sur ses hanches et ses flans, ses éraflures dans son dos, les rougeurs sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Sasuke lui appartenait. Mais il n'était pas vraiment tendre avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire. A chaque fois qu'il le désirait, Suigetsu ne contrôlait plus rien et se laisser emporter par ses envies, peut-être au détriment du brun qui subissait forcement ses assauts. Mais de là à penser qu'il n'était juste qu'un défouloir et un objet sexuel, c'était plutôt abusé.

Soupirant doucement, le requin se plongea lui aussi dans l'eau, silencieusement pour rejoindre le jeune homme non loin de lui. Sasuke ne bougea pas, restant immobile même s'il sentait parfaitement la présence qui se rapprochait de son corps. Il ne voulait plus le voir, ni l'entendre. Il voulait juste rester seul. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à le repousser. A présent, Suigetsu était dans son dos, ne le touchant pas pour autant. Mais il percevait très bien son souffle sur sa peau, le dérangeant légèrement.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Devines.

- Tu le penses vraiment Sasuke…

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Sa voix se fit plus dure, son regard fixant toujours l'eau du lac alors que sa mâchoire se serrait un peu plus. Les poings fermés, le jeune homme tentait de ne pas trembler, la colère montant dans ses veines et faisant battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Suigetsu continua de le fixer, embarrassé alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment était clair avec le brun. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux humides, les dérangeant un peu plus tandis qu'un soupir gêné traversait ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses ça.

- Fiches-toi de moi.

- C'est la vérité.

- Mais bien sûr.

Un autre gémissement quitta la gorge du requin qui était quelque peu dépassé par les évènements. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Sasuke qui commençait à faire de plus en plus la gueule. Il voulait tout simplement lui prouver qu'il ne pensait pas du tout comme un pervers égoïste et sadique mais…

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

Sasuke écarquilla ses rétines, surpris par les évènements qui se passaient. Dans son dos, Suigetsu s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que son torse rencontre sa peau moite, lui arrachant un frisson avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant alors contre lui. Sa tête s'était niché dans son cou, sa respiration se répercutant contre son épaule alors que ses cheveux chatouillaient sa joue rougie par la surprise. Il était tellement choqué par ce qu'il se passait qu'il resta immobile une bonne vingtaine de secondes… avant de se mettre à hurler de colère.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

- Sasuke…

- Lâches moi tout de suite !

- Attends…

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Tu…

Subitement, Suigetsu attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser. Sa langue entra dans sa bouche avec facilité, rencontrant son homologue pour commencer à le taquiner et le torturer. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, tenant la nuque du brun pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper ou s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser, rompre ce lien qui le lier au jeune homme. Il désirait juste rester à ses côtés. Il souhaitait juste rester avec lui.

Libérant enfin ses lèvres, le jeune homme permit à son amant de reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement et péniblement. Il gardait les yeux fermés, réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait quand Suigetsu déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser plus chaste avant d'aller se loger dans son cou.

- Je t'aime…

La phrase du requin mit du temps à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Cela ne pouvait tout bonnement être vrai. Suigetsu n'avait pas pu dire un truc pareil. C'était tout simplement surréaliste.

- Tu te fiches encore de moi là…

- Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Tu pourrais…

- Ce n'est pas une blague.

Plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui troublé de Sasuke, le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à déposer sa bouche sur celle de son amant, le déstabilisant un peu plus pendant que ses mains se mirent à caresser son torse, le rapprochant en même temps de son corps. Un soupir échappa au brun alors qu'il sentait Suigetsu dans son dos, reculant vers le bord du lac d'un lent, l'entrainant avec lui tout en baisant ses lèvres avec douceur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la berge, se collant contre elle alors que ses bras se resserraient toujours plus sur Sasuke qui tentait à présent de s'échapper. Il rompit le baiser soudainement, fixant Suigetsu d'un air perplexe et frustré. Mais le jeune homme s'en occupa pas plus et embrassa à nouveau son amant avec passion.

Le baiser chaud, même brulant, qui lui était donné lui fit tourner la tête, les vertiges revenant brusquement pendant que des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Les mains chaudes de Suigetsu sur sa peau glacée par l'eau lui apportaient un sentiment de bien-être et de plaisir qui semblait faire fondre ses membres, les rendant brulant de désir. Elles glissaient, lentement sur son torse, formant des arabesques humides ou des petits cercles qui finissaient sur ses flans. Dans son cou, les lèvres chaudes de son amant étaient descendues, délaissant sa bouche pour y déposer de simples baisers, le faisant frémir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Pourtant, même si son corps se laissa aller de plus en plus, son esprit restait plutôt clair. Et il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser faire une nouvelle fois.

- Lâches moi… tout de suite…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas….

- Non. Comment le pourrais-je…

- Comment…

Suigetsu lécha lentement la nuque de Sasuke, lui arrachant un soupir rauque pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son oreille, redessinant délicatement le contour. Sa main droite remonta sur son torse, arrivant jusqu'à un téton qu'il se mit à torturer pendant que son autre main descendait plus bas, effleurant son aine du bout des doigts sans pour autant le toucher.

- Comment je dois m'y prendre…. Pour que tu me crois…

- Je ne te croirais pas…. la seule chose…. Que tu veux…

- C'est ton corps ?

Serrant les dents plus fortement, le brun essaya de se libérer à nouveau, son esprit légèrement embrumé par le plaisir et son corps soumis aux caresses du jeune homme derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer –du moins, il n'était pas du même avis que son corps. Sauf qu'un gémissement de surprise parcourut sa gorge, son corps s'immobilisant tandis qu'il fermait les yeux avec force, ses mains attrapant celle de Suigetsu logé plus bas.

- Non mais…

- C'est vrai…. Je désire ton corps… je l'ai toujours désiré…

- Arrêtes ça…

- Je n'y arrive pas…. je n'y peux rien… à chaque fois….

Le jeune homme entama un lent mouvement, son amant se crispant sous ses doigts alors qu'il les resserrait légèrement sur sa verge dressée. Il entendait sa respiration se faire plus lente et plus laboureuse, son autre main pinçant toujours ses grains de chair durcis pendant que sa langue passait inlassablement dans son cou, ses dents mordant par moment sa peau pale faiblement.

- Je perds le contrôle… quand je te touche… quand je t'embrasse… j'en désire toujours plus… j'en veux toujours plus…

- Putain… tais-toi… lâches-moi…

- Quand je t'entends gémir… ou crier… quand tu dis mon nom… je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je veux juste… ne faire plus qu'un avec toi…

Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mouvements de pompes s'accélérèrent, Sasuke gémissant plus fortement sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il perdait pied, n'arrivant pas à résister à ces mains, cette bouche et ce corps brulant contre le sien. Son corps tremblait frénétiquement, des papillons attaquant l'intérieur de son ventre alors qu'il tentait vainement de respirer correctement.

- Tu es le seul qui me fasse cet effet… tu es le seul que je désire comme ça…

- Suigetsu… stop…

- Je ne peux pas… je t'aime… mais je n'arrive à me contrôler…

D'un geste rapide, Suigetsu échangea leur place, installant le brun sur le bord du lac pour embrasser son torse. Avec lenteur, ses mains écartaient les cuisses de son amant, lui arrachant un soupir tandis qu'il essayait d'éloigner le jeune homme, en vain. Sasuke finit allongé sur le sol, totalement offert pendant que Suigetsu se plaçait entre ses jambes.

- Excuses moi d'être comme ça… j'y peux rien si je t'aime comme ça…

- Suigetsu… tais-toi…

- Je suis peut-être violent…. Et sadique aussi… mais je t'aime comme ça…

- Suigetsu…

- Crois-moi…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Sasuke attrapa brutalement sa nuque, le forçant alors à poser sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser brulant. Il sentit sa langue pénétrer dans sa cavité buccale, explorant les lieux avant de rencontrer sa jumelle. Suigetsu, d'abord abasourdi, se laissa diriger, appréciant la caresse de son amant avant de reprendre le dessus, le faisant soupirer de plaisir et d'envie. Son désir pour lui grossit brusquement, ses membres irradiant d'une chaleur immense tandis qu'il s'installa un peu mieux sur le brun, son membre contre son intimité rougie. A bout de souffle, Sasuke délaissa ses lèvres, gémissant de fatigue et d'envie quand un faible sourire s'étira sur son visage, comblant Suigetsu qui retourna l'embrasser goulument. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour s'insinuer en lui, son anneau de chair déjà préparé se resserrant violemment autour de son sexe au garde à vous, le faisant soupirer d'extase. Le plaisir monta d'un cran, courant dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il n'en avait pas envie. Il désirait juste satisfaire le jeune homme sous lui qui hurlait à pleins poumons, l'intimant d'aller plus fort ou plus vite à chaque coup de rein. Il lacérait ses épaules, s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que ses vagues de plaisir le submergeaient, l'approchant rapidement et violemment de la jouissance. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps, son corps déjà épuisé par leurs précédents ébats n'allait pas le supporter.

En voyant le visage rougi et en larmes de son amant, Suigetsu accéléra encore ses coups de butoir, écrasant avec force sa prostate pour le faire jouir. Sa main flattait déjà sa virilité suintante de besoin, sa bouche ancrée dans son cou caressait sa peau ou murmurait à son oreille, le faisant vibrer toujours plus. Il sentait lui aussi qu'il allait venir, la fin étant proche. Même très proche. Et dans un grognement, le jeune homme se libéra soudain, faisant frissonner son amant qui le suivit de près, son corps parcouru de spasmes s'écroulant sur l'herbe.

Vidé, Suigetsu s'étala sur le corps épuisé de son amant, souriant doucement avant de se relever sur ses coudes. Sasuke s'était endormi –ou plutôt évanoui- et semblait bien plus paisible. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme de nouveau, son corps glissant lentement pour se nettoyer avant de faire de même avec celui du brun pour ensuite le ramener près du feu. Posé sur l'herbe, il essuya d'abord son amant avec son t-shirt puis le rhabilla pour l'installer contre lui, le laissant dormir tranquillement contre son torse. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu lorsque ses lèvres se déposèrent sur son front, lui donnant un baiser. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant. Tout allait bien.

- Daisuki Sa-chan…

**OooOooO**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils reprirent leurs routes hors de la forêt. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient retournés sur les sentiers battus, bien plus simple à suivre et surtout moins compliqués que l'escalade de branches en branches dans la forêt. Certes, plus rapide. Mais aussi plus douloureuse.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Sasuke qui poussa un lourd soupir, épuisé. Il n'avait pas assez dormi d'après lui et aurait bien aimé resté dans la clairière encore un moment. Mais non. Cet imbécile de Suigetsu voulait absolument trouver une ville, prendre une chambre convenable dans un hôtel et dormir dans un lit. Dormir dans un lit… Mais bien sûr. C'était logique venant de lui. Tellement logique que le brun aurait même pu se fendre la poire. Chose qu'il n'allait pas faire vu qu'il faisait la gueule. Et pourquoi ça ? Tout simplement parce que ce crétin de requin avait encore dépassé les bornes. Mais ça, il n'avait pas l'air de sans rendre compte.

Marchant tranquillement à côté de son amant, Suigetsu souriait de toutes ses dents en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il l'avait pourtant expliqué au brun quand il s'était réveillé, l'avait embrassé une bonne dizaine de fois pour faire passer la pilule. Mais ça n'avait pas calmé le jeune homme qui gardait toujours cet air sombre. Ça ne dérangeait pas trop Suigetsu, mais il espérait qu'il change d'humeur d'ici peu.

Plusieurs heures passèrent alors que les deux ninjas continuaient leurs routes tranquillement. Ou plus précisément lentement vu que le brun ne pouvait avancer plus vite que ses reins ne le pouvaient. Il avait d'ailleurs hurlé sur Suigetsu quand il avait senti la douleur lancinante prendre le bas de son dos et lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. En plus des griffures dans son dos et des succions sur tout son corps, ça faisait beaucoup à supporter. Bon, le requin avait lui aussi bon nombres de marques dans le cou et sur les épaules. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui boitait comme un vieillard. Ça non. Et c'était bien cela qui énervait le plus Sasuke. Pourquoi il avait balancé la cape de l'Akatsuki en quittant le champ de bataille déjà. Elle lui aurait été bien utile.

Et rien ne s'arrangea quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient suivis. Et ce, depuis un moment. Suigetsu avait déjà lancé plusieurs regards à son compagnon qui l'avait très bien compris et au bout de deux heures, le requin en eut marre et sauta dans les fourrés non loin, Samehada à la main et débusqua les trois guignols qui les suivaient. Trois guignols que le brun n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Abasourdi, le jeune homme fixa les trois ninjas face à lui. Suigetsu revint se placer à ses côtés, observant lui aussi les trois adolescents qui trépignaient devant eux, gênés. Le blond était rouge comme une tomate trop mure, se triturant les doigts tout en fuyant le regard de Sasuke. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, elle, tentait vainement de ne pas s'évanouir, se cachant derrière son partenaire qui la poussait par moment tout en grognant de mécontentement. Le dernier jeune homme, qui ressemblait quelque peu à Sasuke –même s'il était bien plus exhibitionniste que lui- rougit fortement tout en regardant ailleurs, les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt noir. Le requin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient surement un lien avec son amant. Mais pourquoi ils étaient aussi gênés….

- Depuis quand vous nous suivez ?

D'une voix assez calme, Sasuke s'adressa légèrement anxieux au groupe de ninja qui sursautèrent alors. Ses joues étaient roses, sa peau le brulant alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à ses marques plus qu'explicites dans son cou. Ni à la douleur dans ses reins.

- Depuis… un moment….

- Un moment ?

- Une dizaine de jours….

C'était à présent autour de la jeune fille de jouer dans ses doigts, faisant nerveusement craquer ses phalanges tout en fixant le sol après avoir prononcé ces paroles. Suigetsu n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre leurs comportements, le blond regardant le ciel pendant que le brun se pinçait l'arête du nez, maintenant rouge comme une pivoine. Et à côté de lui… Sasuke était presque plus rouge que les trois ninjas en face d'eux, la bouche ouverte par l'étonnement tandis qu'un léger tremblement parcourait son corps.

- Une dizaine de jours…

- En fait…

- C'est une blague….

- Bah….

- Me dites pas que….

Là, le requin comprit où il voulait en venir et se retint de rire aux éclats. Non pas que c'était drôle mais… la situation était plutôt amusante. Ils s'étaient quand même fait surprendre par des anciens camarades du brun -se souvenant alors que le blond était l'un de ses anciens amis- et Suigetsu avait juste envie de se marrer. Voir la tête de ses trois-là, plus les réactions de son amant était tout simplement très divertissant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci tremblait de plus en plus, fixant la terre sous ses pieds pendant qu'une sorte d'aura noire commença à l'entourer. C'est la jeune fille qui paniqua en premier, attrapant la manche du sweat orange et noir du blond à ses côtés pour le tirer le plus loin possible.

- Fuite stratégique….

- Ouai…

- Bah grouillez-vous !

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit le plus loin possible en premier, vite suivi de ses coéquipiers. Ils détalèrent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, chercher à éviter leur ancien camarade et prirent la direction de la forêt –chose très judicieux du point de vu de Suigetsu. Il ne valut que quelques secondes à Sasuke pour partir à la poursuite du groupe, oubliant ses douleurs dans le creux de ses reins pour courir derrière eux, Kusanagi à la main et tout Sharingans dehors. Le requin lui, sourit malicieusement avant de prendre la même route que son amant dans la clairière, son épée à la main. Après tout, il n'avait que ça à faire. Suivre Sasuke…

**A suivre**

* * *

**Oui. Il va y avoir une suite. Un dernier chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je ne peux de toute façon pas laisser les choses comme elles sont non plus (faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé pour la pauvre team 7 ^^). Et puis faut aussi que je m'occupe du cas Sasuke. Donc, il y aura une suite et fin. J'ai commencé à le taper... mais je sais pas quand je l'aurai fini ^^". Enfin... **

**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre : Possession**

**Rating : Sui/Sasu  
**

**Paring : M**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei**

**Notes : Dernier chapitre après plusieurs mois d'inactivités. Je remercie Nounours-chérie de m'avoir rappeler de poster la fin (j'avais zappé ^.^"). J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira :D.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! J'espère que vous êtes accrochés pour la fin x)  
**

**P.S : je m'excuse platement s'il reste des fautes ^^"  
**

* * *

**Possession ou comment réparer ce que l'on brise.**

**OooO**

******OooOOooO**

**OooO  
**

- Putain je vais le tuer !

- Calme-toi !

- T'inquiètes blondinet. Il m'aime trop.

- Tu vas voir !

Le kunai vola au-dessus de la tête de Suigetsu qui l'évita de justesse, tenant bien trop à la vie, avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol humide de la clairière où il se trouvait. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage, un autre kunai se planta alors dans l'herbe juste à côté de sa joue tandis que le jeune homme lui lançait un regard des plus noirs et menaçants. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul et il allait pouvoir vivre plus longtemps.

S'asseyant plus confortablement, Suigetsu regarda son amant se faire immobiliser par l'autre blondinet aux yeux bleus, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de calmer le brun près à le démolir. Il avait encore fait une connerie –comme d'habitude- et voir le jeune homme dans cet état de colère l'amusait énormément. Non pas qu'il voulait mourir mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à par embêter son amant. Et pour cause, il devait se coltiner cette bande d'incapables qui ne lui laissait aucun moment d'intimité avec le brun. Donc impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Un soupir quitta sa gorge. Le requin se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Cela remontait à deux jours à peu près. Après la bataille acharnée qu'avait causée la grande guerre ninja, Sasuke et lui avaient quitté le champ de bataille et s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une clairière. Il avait finalement réussi à pousser le brun dans ses retranchements et avait découvert au passage ses véritables sentiments pour lui –il s'en doutait un peu au début, mais impossible de pouvoir se l'avouer. Après cette nuit plus que chaude et bestiale, les deux jeunes hommes avaient repris la route vers une destination inconnue. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble et tranquille, tout allait bien. Sauf que cette équipe de ninjas incapable et encombrante leur était tombé dessus, les empêchant d'aller plus loin, et surtout emmerder fortement son amant. Chose qui n'aurait jamais été aussi dérangeante si ces trois neuneus n'avaient pas assisté à leur nuit d'amour –si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Du coup, Sasuke les avait poursuivi un bon moment dans la forêt, tous Sharingans dehors pendant qu'il le suivait le sourire aux lèvres avant de déchanter rapidement, son amant s'étant fait prendre au jeu des sentiments avec son soi-disant frère qui voulait à tout prit le ramener dans leur village. Au bout d'une heure, le blond avait fini de convaincre le jeune homme, celui-ci lui lançant un regard significatif qui lui disait bien qu'il devait le suivre et ne rien dire de désagréable. Suigetsu avait accepté de mauvaise grâce, rangeant son épée qui lui fut confisqué par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons pendant que Sasuke remettait Kusanagi au blond qui lui souriait faiblement. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait pris la route vers le village de la feuille, dans un silence un peu tendu que le dit Naruto tentait vainement de rompre. Mais ce n'était pas le plus difficile pour Suigetsu. Oui, il pouvait supporter la voix trop sifflante pour lui du blond qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Oui, il pouvait supporter le regard interrogateur, curieux et légèrement gêné du nommé Sai qui n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager. Oui il pouvait –et il ne savait même pas comment- supporter le comportement plus que pénible de la rose qui ne cessait de coller –discrètement- son Sasuke qui ne disait pas un mot. Rose qui lui faisait penser horriblement à Karin dont il avait pu se débarrasser. Oui, Suigetsu arriver à supporter tout cela. Ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas supporter et qui commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point, c'était qu'il ne pouvait toucher Sasuke. Pas de baisers, pas de caresses, pas de câlins… rien de rien. Le néant total. Et pourquoi ? Parce que le brun était plus que gêné en sa présence. Il pouvait le comprendre, ses anciens amis l'avaient surpris alors qu'ils couchaient sauvagement contre cet arbre… mais il n'avait tout de même pas le droit de lui faire ça. C'était injuste et cruel. Alors pour se venger –et accessoirement se divertir un peu- le requin s'amusait à le sortir de ses gonds. Parfois en sortant des sous-entendus faciles à comprendre par l'ensemble de l'équipe, soit en embrassant furtivement son amant sous les yeux effarés des trois autres, ou bien en le touchant discrètement pour le faire rougir. De petites choses qui mettaient Sasuke dans une colère monstre et qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu son attention. Mais hélas pour Suigetsu, même les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et pour celle-ci, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel final.

Ils arrivaient enfin devant les grandes portes du village de Konoha. Suigetsu put aisément voir le frisson qui prit le brun tandis qu'il posait son regard sur les remparts, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de perplexité ne lâchant pas le morceau de bois qui finit par s'ouvrir après que Naruto ait annoncé leur arrivée. Le petit groupe pénétra alors dans le village… en pleine reconstruction. Les yeux du requin s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais pas autant que ceux de Sasuke qui resta complétement immobile face au spectacle qui lui était offert. Il savait que Pein était passé par là et qu'il avait semé la pagaille, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aille jusque-là. Tout avait été rasé semble-t-il, vu l'ampleur des travaux et le nombre d'ouvriers qui passaient devant eux et dans les ruelles adjacentes. Il ne restait plus rien de ce qu'il avait vu avant de quitter le village. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui n'était plus là. Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de revenir ici lui ferait aussi mal.

Doucement, il sentit ses doigts être enlacés, Sakura se mettant à sa gauche tout en lui souriant faiblement. Naruto resta à sa place, en face de lui alors qu'il souriait lui aussi, lançant par moment des regards sévères aux ninjas qui passaient non loin. Ses anciens amis tentaient de le rassurer mais Sasuke savait très bien que son retour ne serait pas facile pour lui comme pour eux. Il était un déserteur après tout. Comme si l'Hokage allait le gracier le sourire aux lèvres, toute heureuse de revoir le dernier Uchiwa dans son village. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Et ce lot de douleur, le brun le connaissait. Ça ne changeait pas réellement d'avant. Alors pourquoi se morfondre maintenant ? Bien pire allait lui arriver. Un soupir quitta sa gorge serrée, la main chaude de la jeune fille ne le lâchant pas tandis qu'il lançait un regard derrière lui, observant Suigetsu qui ne fit aucune réflexion, le fixant juste avec indifférence. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois les portes passées, il fallut au groupe une bonne dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au bureau du Hokage situé dans une grande tente au milieu du village. Elle était placée devant ce qui devait être un début de tour, les menuisiers et autres ouvriers s'affairant comme jamais pour la terminer. D'un pas rapide, ils entrèrent dans la tente, Suigetsu restant légèrement en retrait pendant que Sai lui lançant des regards peu assurés, l'irritant plus qu'autre chose. Il sentait que cette entrevue avec le chef de ce village allait mal tourner et que ça n'irait pas à son avantage… mais que pouvait-il bien faire à part suivre Sasuke pour le moment ? Il ne faisait qu'écouter son cœur après tout… à défaut d'écouter ce que lui disait sa tête… et s'il l'avait écouté, que ce serait-il bien passé…

C'est Naruto qui entra en premier sous la tente, affichant un énorme sourire alors que Sasuke le suivait de près avec Sakura à ses côtés. La femme assise à son bureau ouvrit ses rétines en grands, complétement abasourdie pendant que les deux ninjas non loin d'elle semblaient tout aussi surpris. Ils ne firent d'abord pas attention au requin tandis qu'ils fixaient le brun avec insistance, celui-ci ne laissant aucun mot échapper de sa bouche lorsque le ninja aux cheveux gris, un masque cachant le bas de son visage et son bandeau frontal son œil gauche, ne vienne se poster devant Sasuke pour mettre soudain sa main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, massant énergiquement son crane jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il pouvait voir un sourire se dessinait sous le morceau de tissu alors que le brun ne disait toujours rien, Naruto affichant un sourire amusé qu'il lança à sa coéquipière. Pourtant, malgré ce petit intermède, l'Hokage se leva de son siège, se dirigeant à son tour vers l'Uchiwa qu'elle ne lâchait plus du regard. Elle le dévisagea avec indifférence, le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures avant de poser son regard sur le requin qui ne lui porta pas vraiment d'attention. Ses couettes blondes s'agitaient un peu tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, les yeux de Suigetsu n'arrivant pas à lâcher la poitrine plus qu'imposante de la femme bien plus âgée que lui, quand il tomba sur son regard sérieux et légèrement supérieur, chose qui le fit tiquer bruyamment.

- Tu es apparenté à Mangetsu Hozuki, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Pff… si c'est le cas…

Elle se tourna vers le blond, dure et froide avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillant légèrement avant de redevenir normal. Les choses allaient se passer ainsi et pas autrement. Un soupir inaudible quitta sa gorge, son regard allant ailleurs tandis qu'il plongeait ses mains dans ses poches, jouant l'indifférent. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le suivre. Maintenant, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait lui arriver. Son avenir était incertain comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il avait une petite idée du sort qui attendait le brun, mais le sien ? Aucune idée…. C'était un véritable brouillard.

- Tsunade baa-chan ? Tu es sûre que…

- Certaine. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre avec lui ?

- Oui mais….

- Mais quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Ah moins… que toi, tu aies quelque chose à revendiquer ?

Fronçant ses fins sourcils blonds, l'Hokage fit face à Sasuke qui ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Il fixait un point dans la tente, comme si la discussion ne le concernait pas le moins du monde et patientait en silence à sa place, la rose l'observant avec inquiétude. La tension était montée d'un cran, le brun ne prononçant pas un mot quand la blonde l'attrapa par le col, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens dénués d'émotion alors qu'elle serrait les dents, irritée.

- Tu ne vas pas me répondre Uchiwa ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… mais à lui…

N'ajoutant pas une parole supplémentaire, le jeune homme fixa un nouveau point non loin, délaissant l'Hokage qui le relâcha tout en tiquant. De son côté, Suigetsu n'avait rien ajouté, ne préférant pas dire quoi que ce soit et attendre qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça, de se comporter sagement et de patienter. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à quiconque ni de revendiquer la moindre petite chose. Se plaindre, marmonner, ruminer, geindre, se chamailler, se battre… il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'avait plus envie de rien…

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- … faites comme bon vous semble.

Le silence claqua dans la tente, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine pendant que le ninja aux cheveux gris s'avançait vers lui, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Suigetsu ne se fit pas prier et emboita le pas à l'homme, ne regardant même pas son ancien chef d'équipe avant de sortir de la tente, d'autres anbus du village l'encadrant pour le mener loin d'ici.

Il allait au village de la brume pour que le Mizukage s'occupe de son cas. Konoha ne pouvait pas prendre en charge cette responsabilité, il ne faisait pas parti de ce pays de toute façon. Alors pourquoi resterait-il ? On ne voulait pas de lui ici, autant partir. Ce serait plus pratique et plus simple pour tout le monde. Bon, il allait certainement mourir, ou bien finir sa vie en prison. Il avait déserté son village après tout, et il avait pactisé avec Orochimaru qui avait causé de nombreux dommages à de nombreuses nations. Il avait intégré l'Akatsuki et avait mis un sacré bordel lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Non… il n'allait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'en tirer. Mais qu'importe. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. C'était complétement désuet et futile. Plus rien n'était important à présent. Tout cela parce qu'il se retrouvait séparé de Sasuke… mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le jeune homme n'ait rien dit ou fait pour que les choses se passent autrement. Rien. Nada. Niet. Il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt, il n'avait pas revendiqué quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui avait même pas lancé le moindre regard. Rien. Néant total. Alors pourquoi resterait-il ? … Aucune idée…

Suigetsu tiqua bruyamment, l'un des anbus lui lançant un regard avant de reprendre leur route sans un mot. Ils sautèrent d'arbres en arbres, le requin se faisant le plus docile pour ne pas avoir d'histoires et le plus silencieux aussi. Qu'avait-il à dire de toute manière ? Rien. Alors autant faire la route jusqu'à son ancien village en silence.

**OooO**

******OooOOooO**

******OooO**  


Le soleil déclinait derrière la forêt du village, rougeoyant de mille feux pendant que les élèves de l'académie rentraient enfin chez eux. Ce tas de gamins courait dans la rue en bas de chez lui, jouant et riant comme si de rien était avant de prendre la direction du quartier centre de Konoha, ne voulant tout de même pas se faire disputer par leur parents.

Tout en poussant un soupir, le jeune homme ferma la fenêtre de sa cuisine pour ensuite s'assoir à la table non loin. Il attrapa son verre d'eau, le vidant d'une traite sous le regard de son ami qui ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il le laissa faire, jouant un moment avec ses mèches blondes pendant que le jeune homme reposait son verre, le triturant légèrement avant de pousser un autre soupir, plus long et plus significatif.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu…

Une moue apparut sur son visage inexpressif, le regard sévère de son ami ne l'aidant pas tandis qu'il massait doucement sa nuque, fuyant les yeux bleus du jeune homme face à lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Naruto était vraiment un pot de colle.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien du tout.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

- Occupes toi de tes affaires. T'as déjà du mal avec les tiennes alors ne viens pas me faire chier.

- Je te fais chier si je veux d'abord. Et il est hors de questions que je fasse passer mes histoires avant toi.

- Fiches moi la paix je te dis !

- Non ! Je m'occupe de toi Sasuke ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état !

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, le jeune homme se levant brusquement de son siège pour prendre soudain la direction de la sortie. Son ami écarquilla les yeux, étonné avant de le poursuivre dans le couloir de son appartement… mais trop tard. Sasuke était déjà parti, le laissant seul dans son salon. Irrité, Naruto tiqua bruyamment, sa main passant machinalement dans sa tignasse blonde alors qu'il quittait à son tour l'habitation de son ami. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Et le brun le savait très bien. Après tout, Naruto était plus tenace que quiconque pouvait bien l'imaginer, et encore. Il était gentil et pesait ses mots. Le blond était chiant et lourd par moment… et à cet instant, il voulait juste qu'il le laisse tranquille. Mais bien entendu, le jeune homme ne faisait pas les choses dans les règles et n'écouterait surement pas les revendications du brun qui souhaitait juste être seul. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il était dans un état pareil, alors il pouvait très bien faire sa vie sans faire chier personne. Mais non, Naruto était Naruto et il était un sacré emmerdeur.

Un nouveau soupir quitta les lèvres de Sasuke qui s'étala dans l'herbe près du terrain d'entrainement. Il fixa le ciel, observant les nuages poursuivre leurs courses vers des horizons lointains tandis que le soleil déclinait de plus en plus derrière la forêt. La couleur violet-rouge que prenait le ciel apaisait étrangement le brun qui se détendit un peu, ses pensées vagabondant au hasard pendant qu'il fermait doucement les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus cet instant. Regarder le soleil se coucher et le ciel prendre mille couleurs était toujours aussi plaisant pour le jeune homme. Il pouvait rester ici des heures entières sans penser ni bouger. Juste observer l'horizon. Et à chaque fois, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel paysage. Il avait dû attendre une année pour revoir à nouveau la couleur du ciel. Une longue année qu'il avait passé derrière des barreaux de fer, dans la plus grande prison du pays. C'était la sentence que le conseil lui avait donné après son retour. Une peine bien plus lourde avait été décidée au début, mais avec l'obstination de Naruto, les supplications de Sakura et les négociations que l'Hokage avait menées, sa punition fut différente. Enfin de se faire pardonner et qu'à nouveau, le village ait confiance en lui, Sasuke avait passé cette année entière dans cette prison glauque et affreuse, là où même les morts n'auraient jamais voulu aller avant de revenir au Konoha. Les douze mois qui suivirent, les anbus du village l'avaient surveillé alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple civil, travaillant pour un maigre salaire et un patron aigri. Aucun de ses anciens amis n'avaient eu le droit de le voir, son ancien maitre non, ni même aucun ninja qu'il avait connu. Le jeune homme avait été isolé, reclus dans un quartier du village qu'il connaissait à peine pour continuer de purger sa sentence. Et c'était à la fin de cette année que Sasuke réintégra l'armée ninja en tant que genin. Il devait repartir de zéro en travaillant en équipe avec des ninjas sortant de l'académie et un nouveau maitre avant de gravir les échelons rapidement et de devenir l'un des plus fort du village. Même si beaucoup le craignait encore, la plupart des habitants avaient à nouveau confiance en lui, ainsi que la grande partie des services secrets et du conseil du village. Il n'était plus ce fugitif qui haïssait tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ni ce gamin solitaire que l'on n'osait approcher. Maintenant, Sasuke avait sa place dans le village, entouré de ses amis qui le soutenaient comme une véritable famille. Il n'avait aucun raison d'être malheureux ou triste. Il n'avait plus besoin d'haïr ou de détester qui que ce soit. Et pourtant…

Ses prunelles noires s'ouvrirent sur la robe nuit du ciel, les nuages ayant désertés alors qu'il se relevait lentement sur l'herbe fraiche. Sa main passa nonchalamment dans ses cheveux corbeau, un frisson parcourant son échine tandis que le vent commençait à se lever. Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, plongé dans ses pensées à regarder les premières étoiles apparaitre sur la voute céleste. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Un mois ? Un an ? Non… Cela faisait bien plus longtemps. Il ne l'avait juste pas remarqué à cet instant et maintenant, c'était horriblement douloureux. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, ralentissant le rythme de son souffle en une fraction de seconde. Les larmes montaient toutes seules jusqu'à ses yeux, embrouillant sa vision tandis qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses mains pour se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant à effacer ses images de sa mémoire. Tout cela n'était plus qu'un lointain et douloureux souvenir. Tout cela n'avait aujourd'hui plus d'importance. Tout c'était terminé ce jour-là…

- Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

Sasuke releva lentement les yeux, remarquant que son ami s'était installé à côté de lui dans l'herbe. Il regardait lui aussi l'horizon, affichant un air neutre avant de poser son regard morne et sérieux sur lui.

- Tu devrais rentrer.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Je sais… mais…

- Arrêtes Naruto. Ça ne sert à rien…

Une moue contrariée apparut sur le visage du blond qui n'ajouta rien de plus, se levant tout en soupirant avant de s'épousseter et de tourner le dos au jeune homme. Sasuke ne lui prêta même pas attention tandis qu'il restait assis à fixer le ciel d'un air indifférent.

- Tu devrais vraiment en parler…

Il tiqua bruyamment. Sasuke commença en avoir marre du comportement de son ami. Il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était son choix. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne à chaque fois pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? On aurait dit que ça lui plaisait de le torturer ainsi. N'avait-il pas assez souffert jusqu'à maintenant pour qu'il en rajoute ? C'était trop. D'un mouvement souple, le brun se leva à son tour, faisant face à Naruto qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant que son ami s'avançait vers lui, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus irrité.

- Arrêtes de me faire chier ! Arrêtes et fiches moi la paix !

- J'en ai assez de te voir comme ça…

- Alors arrêtes avec tes remarques et fermes la !

Le silence s'installa, Naruto restant immobile pendant que le jeune homme se massait le crane, respirant difficilement par les narines. Ses jambes allaient le lâcher, son organe vital battant trop vite dans sa poitrine et sa tête tournant légèrement. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Sasuke…

D'un geste lent, le brun releva son regard, rencontrant alors ses yeux bleus désolés et attristés. Si seulement il n'avait pas ce regard…

- Ça finira bien par s'arranger… si tu en parlais…

- Ça ne s'arrangera pas. Tu le sais très bien…

- Mais…

- Il est mort… on ne peut rien y faire…

- … et s'il n'était pas mort…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises tu veux… arrêtes ça…

Ne laissant pas le temps à Naruto de répondre, le brun quitta les lieux, s'enfonçant dans les méandres du village pour pouvoir être enfin seul et tranquille. Cependant, ce poids sur son cœur ne s'était pas allégé. Pire, il était plus lourd encore alors que ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Entre rage et douleur, Sasuke ne savait que faire. Plus les jours passaient, et plus ça empirait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution… si seulement il y en avait une…

**OooO**

******OooOOooO**

******OooO**  


Un lourd et long soupir se fit entendre, le poste de télévision jouant dans le vide pendant que Sasuke s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son canapé. Il en avait assez, c'était trop pour lui. Il voulait juste que tout cela se termine une bonne fois pour tout afin qu'il avance à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'être tiré vers le bas, ses pensées et souvenirs ne voulant pas lui laisser de répit. Devait-il vraiment souffrir autant ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Il avait fait une faute, il le savait mais n'avait-il pas eu une punition assez sévère ? Sasuke soupira à nouveau, se levant de son siège avant d'éteindre la télévision. Il pensait beaucoup trop et se torturait pour rien. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire à présent. S'il avait pu, il serait revenu en arrière mais c'était impossible. Alors autant avancer et tirer un trait sur le passé.

Vidant le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table basse, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa cuisine, essayant vainement de profiter de son dernier jour de congé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant une dizaine de jours sans s'arrêter tellement son corps semblait las et épuisé. Il n'arrivait même pas à se reposer convenablement dans son appartement pourtant confortable et bien aménagé. Il n'arrivait tout simplement à rien. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était arrivé bien bas pour se retrouver dans un état pareil. Sasuke en avait tout bonnement assez.

On toqua furtivement à la porte, son qui irrita légèrement le brun qui alla d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée. Ça devait encore être Naruto qui venait le voir pour être sûr qu'il était en bonne santé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible par moment celui-là. Il se comportait comme une véritable mère poule, bien trop anxieuse et inquiète. Pire que lui… ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas exister. Dans un profond soupir de lassitude, Sasuke s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, tendant le bras pour l'ouvrir quand il eut un frisson. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée, observant les alentours avant de mettre ça sur le dos d'un courant d'air quelconque. Mais quand il ouvrit enfin la paroi qui devait le séparer de son ami, tout son corps se mit à trembler, son cœur se serrant brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Ses deux billes noires n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis tandis qu'il essayait de respirer normalement, ses poumons ne voulant semble-t-il ne pas travailler. Il devait surement faire un mauvais rêve, parce celui qui se trouvait devant lui ne devait pas être là. C'était impossible, complétement irréel. Une illusion ou bien un mirage. Tout sauf la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas être ainsi, aussi cruelle… et clémente à la fois.

- Alors… tu es vivant…

Son cœur manqua un battement à l'entente de sa voix. Il resta là, sans bouger, sans répondre. Il ne pouvait que le regarder de ses yeux hagards et étonnés. Son visage, si familier, était peint par cette expression de désintérêt total et d'ennui grandissant. Ses iris mauves légèrement caché par ses mèches blanches ne l'observaient même pas, fixant un point derrière lui dans le couloir. Il avait les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, formant l'uniforme standard de jounin, sa veste verte mettant parfaitement bien ses épaules larges en valeur. Il n'avait pas changé, il était exactement le même. En tout point. Tellement inchangé… que ça en était effrayant. Mais le pire… était qu'il se dresse vraiment devant lui… pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être un autre rêve…

- Toi aussi… tu es vivant…

- Il faut croire…

Un nouveau frisson parcourut son échine, son organe vital ralentissant alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à regarder le jeune homme en face de lui. C'était comme si une lame lacérait sa poitrine, tiraillant sa peau pour le faire souffrir davantage. La douleur était sourde et violente, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Sasuke ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il était au pied du mur, affrontant ses pires cauchemars. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça arriverait vraiment. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il réapparaitrait. Pourquoi ce n'était pas un rêve ? L'un de ces rêves, douloureux et court, qui le faisait suffoquer à chaque fois ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas une illusion, tout droit sorti de son imagination pour lui faire croire qu'il était encore là ? Pourquoi était-ce la réalité ? Le brun retint un soupir dans sa gorge, ses yeux fixant le sol alors qu'il se décalait légèrement du passage, permettant au jeune homme de pénétrer dans son appartement.

- Entre…

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu es vivant…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Le conseil a été plus indulgent que prévu, voilà tout.

- Entre quand même…

- Ça ne sert à rien…

- Entre.

Son ton autoritaire et froid fit tiquer le jeune homme qui lui lança un regard irrité, ses pas le menant à l'intérieur de l'appartement du brun. Celui-ci ferma la porte soigneusement derrière, observant son dos tandis qu'il ne bougeait plus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, des flashs lui revenant parfaitement en mémoire pendant qu'il se mordait les lèvres à sang.

- On m'avait dit… que tu étais mort…

- C'est tout comme…

- Bien sûr que non. Qui j'ai devant moi alors ? Un fantôme ? Ne te fous pas de moi…

- Je te dis que c'est pareil…

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'es pas mort, t'es devant moi ! Putain Suigetsu, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Le regard noir et amer que le jeune homme lui porta ne le déstabilisa pas, ses poings restant serrés par la colère et l'incompréhension. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les membres du conseil lui avaient menti. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps, le jeune homme était toujours en vie. C'était trop pour lui. Il devait comprendre, il le fallait. Il avait passé trois ans à croire qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Trois ans à regretter son choix de l'avoir laisser quitter le village. Trois ans qu'il souffrait en pensant à lui, chaque jour et chaque nuit. Sasuke souhaitait juste savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose… Un long soupir quitta la gorge du requin qui s'appuya contre le mur dans son dos, ne portant pas un seul regard à Sasuke qui resta devant la porte d'entrée. Il le fixait avec anxiété et fureur, son cœur se serrant à intervalles réguliers pendant qu'il attendait avec impatience ses explications. Il ne supportait pas cette atmosphère…

- Quand je suis arrivé à Kiri, la Mizukage n'a même pas prit le temps de s'occuper de moi. Elle avait trop à faire apparemment. Le conseil a alors décidé de me laisser en vie, mais en échange je devais abandonner mon nom. J'ai intégré l'anbu peu après puis j'ai pris la tête des épéistes de Kiri. Voilà pour tes explications. Maintenant, je vais partir si tu veux bien.

- Quoi ? Attends !

Un sursaut le prit alors que Suigetsu se dirigeait vers la cloison derrière lui, ses yeux s'emplissant de détresse pendant qu'il se mettait en mouvement.

- Attends une minute !

- Pourquoi j'attendrais ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ?

- On m'a dit que tu étais en vie, je suis venu vérifier.

- C'est tout ?

Le jeune homme tiqua bruyamment, son regard rencontrant celui déterminé et anxieux du brun. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que le sang montait furieusement jusqu'à ses tempes, lui faisant tourner la tête. Sa respiration allait presque se couper, ses membres bougeant d'eux même alors qu'il plaquait son ancien coéquipier contre la porte de son appartement avec violence. Surpris et perplexe, Sasuke le fixa un long moment, son souffle devenant de plus en plus lent pendant que le requin serrait les dents, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son visage.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais revenir la bouche en cœur et te sauter dans les bras comme si de rien était ? Je te signale que c'est entièrement de ta faute si on en est là. Si tu n'avais… non. Si tu avais ouvert ta bouche pour dire quelque chose de censé ce jour-là, on n'en serait pas là. Alors ne me lance pas ce regard, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me lier à toi à nouveau. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire deux fois la même erreur.

Sans ajouter un mot, Suigetsu se décala, lâchant le brun qui resta pantois contre la porte. Les paroles du jeune homme montait encore jusqu'à son cerveau qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, une solution au monstrueux problème qui se présentait à lui. Il devait en trouvait une, le temps lui était compté, Suigetsu s'apprêtait déjà à partir.

D'un mouvement brusque, le jeune homme attrapa le bras du brun, le poussant vivement sur le côté avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la sortie. Sans aucun regard, il ouvrit la cloison, s'engageant à l'extérieur de l'appartement lorsque Sasuke lui prit le poignet, son autre main fermant la porte violemment tandis qu'il obligeait le requin à lui faire face. Le regard assassin et furieux de Suigetsu ne fit qu'accroitre la douleur insurmontable qui lacérait déjà son cœur depuis trop longtemps, ses lèvres se pinçant faiblement alors qu'il cherchait les mots qu'il devait prononcer.

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je sentais que si tu restais à Konoha, ça tournerait mal. Le conseil ne t'aurait jamais laissé vivant. Ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour te soutirer des informations avant de te faire disparaitre. Il fallait mieux que tu partes plutôt…

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'en sais strictement rien. Les choses auraient très bien pu se passer différemment. Tu vois bien que je suis en vie non ?

- Mais tu as quitté le village. Qui dit que tu serais encore vivant si tu étais resté ici ?

- Mais tu ne sais si on m'aurait tué non plus.

- C'est surement ce qui serait arrivé…

- Pff. Tu cherches juste des excuses pour te donner bonne conscience. En fait tu n'en a rien à faire que je sois ici ou non.

- Arrêtes de dire…

- Quoi ? Je suis vivant et alors ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai quitté ce putain de village après que m'aies abandonné. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ce que j'ai pu ressentir alors arrêtes tout de suite ce que tu essaies de faire. Je ne vais pas revenir pour tes beaux yeux.

Suigetsu tiqua tout en essayant de se libérer de la prise du brun qui tenait bon. Il le fixait toujours avec animosité et irritation, ses prunelles violettes ne lâchant pas les orbes noirs de Sasuke qui serrait les dents, la douleur dans sa poitrine grandissant de seconde en seconde. Il avait déjà ressenti une telle douleur auparavant.

- Tu crois vraiment à être le seul à avoir souffert pendant ces trois dernières années ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai voulu ça ?

- Si tu ne voulais pas en arriver là, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu suives ce blondinet et que tu reviennes ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ?

- On aurait pu partir tous les deux. C'est bien ce qu'on faisait non, on n'avait pas besoin que ces crétins nous trouvent.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait pu s'enfuir comme ça tout le temps ? Sois réaliste, ils nous auraient retrouvés. On aurait été séparé…

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir puisque tu as décidé de te ranger.

- Je n'étais même pas sûr de m'en sortir vivant…

- Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ici ? J'ai beau essayé de te comprendre j'y arrive pas !

- … moi non plus…

Ses yeux allèrent fixer le sol, seul son souffle se faisait entendre dans le couloir alors qu'il tenait toujours le poignet du jeune homme. Lui non plus n'arrivait à pas comprendre. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à saisir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. C'était surement la faute à quelqu'un, ou bien la faute à pas de chance. A moins que ce soit tout simplement de sa faute. S'il avait réagi à ce moment-là, s'il avait dit quelque chose pour arrêter Tsunade, Suigetsu serait certainement resté au village. Mais même avant cela. S'il n'avait pas cédé à Naruto, le jeune homme et lui seraient surement loin du pays du Feu, si ce n'était plus encore. Il y avait aussi le moment où il avait décidé que son équipe intégrerait l'Akatsuki. S'il avait pris une autre résolution, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière pour corriger toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Le jeune homme devait maintenant affronter le présent et faire des choix, aussi douloureux soient-ils. Il devait avancer pour pouvoir entrevoir le bout de ce tunnel sans fin dans lequel il était depuis trop longtemps.

Un peu maladroitement, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le poignet de Suigetsu qui ne pipa mot, restant immobile et silencieux comme une tombe. Lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il avait peur de s'énerver et de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il avait déjà du mal à se contrôler, alors que se passerait-il s'il sortait de ses gonds…

- … je suis désolé…

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses rétines, observant le brun qui détournait le regard. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ?

- Sas…

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je n'ai pas pris les bonnes décisions. Je suis vraiment désolé… excuses moi…

Il devait surement mal entendre. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Sasuke était en train de s'excuser. Cela devait certainement être une mauvaise blague pour qu'il fasse une telle chose… et pourtant. Son regard fuyant caché derrière ses lourdes mèches corbeaux, ses lèvres pincées, la rougeur sur ses joues. Pouvait-il vraiment les simuler ? Suigetsu connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Il avait vraiment l'air sincère… alors pourquoi cela n'énervait-il autant ?

D'un geste vif et brutal, il plaqua le brun contre le mur, le surprenant avant de plonger ses billes parme dans les siennes onyx. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était en colère, il n'arrivait pas à saisir ses propres sentiments. Mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Sui…

- Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois me présenter des excuses. Tu ne devrais même pas le faire. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser ce jour-là.

- Je…

- Non. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Ce n'est pas le Sasuke que je connaissais.

- Trois ans on passait…

- Et puis quoi ? Trois années se sont écoulées, et alors ? Tu as tant changé que ça ? Tu es si différent d'avant ?

- J'ai changé…

- Moi je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours le même type que tu as connu. Je t'aime toujours autant…

Son cœur manqua un battement pendant que les mains de Suigetsu se posaient sur ses épaules. Un frisson monta lentement dans son dos, son souffle ralentissant doucement tandis que les doigts du requin se resserraient sur sa peau.

- Je suis toujours aussi dingue de toi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Même si je le voulais, même si je te détestais pour ce que tu m'avais fait… je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête. Tu as toujours été là, tout le temps. Alors laisse-moi retrouver le Sasuke que j'ai connu, pas le type que j'ai devant moi…

Le jeune homme put entendre la respiration haletante et rapide du requin après la tirade qu'il venait d'avoir, son front se posant contre le sien alors qu'il fermait les paupières, cherchant un peu plus d'air pour soulager ses poumons. Dans sa poitrine, Sasuke sentait son cœur s'accélérer et battre de toutes ses forces pendant que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il était à la fois euphorique et anxieux, ses pensées se bousculant à toute vitesse dans sa tête alors que le requin portait son regard dans le sien, tentant vainement de lire à l'intérieur de lui. Un rictus perplexe étira les lèvres du brun, ses yeux allant ailleurs avant de revenir dans ceux perdus de Suigetsu.

- Tu m'aimes toujours…

- Toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

- Sui…

- Et toi… tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

- Moi ?

Ses joues le brulèrent soudain, son visage prenant une jolie couleur cramoisi alors qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Suigetsu lui lançait un regard désespéré et nerveux, ses mains se crispant sur ses épaules tandis qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose. Arriverait-il à lui dire ça ?

- Sasuke, dis le moi…

- Je…

- Dis le moi. Prouve le moi… donne-moi une raison de te pardonner…

Sasuke plongea ses yeux emplis d'embarras et d'inquiétude dans les prunelles troublées du requin. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état, partagé entre détresse et colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il souhaitait juste se faire pardonner, il voulait juste effacer toute cette douleur qu'ils ressentaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage…

- Si… si je te le prouve… tu me pardonneras…

- Je te pardonnerais… je le ferais… montre-moi juste que ce que je ressens est réciproque… s'il te plait…

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence n'étant perturbé que par leurs respirations hésitantes quand le brun se décolla enfin du mur avant de prendre la main de Suigetsu. Sans lui porter un regard, il le mena d'un pas lent dans les couloirs de son appartement, poussant plusieurs portes pour enfin arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Il contourna le lit placé au centre pour aller fermer les rideaux, ignorant un instant le requin qui le regardait faire avec perplexité jusqu'au moment où Sasuke le tira jusqu'au matelas, le forçant à s'allonger sur les draps avant qu'il ne s'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Tu verras bien…

Suigetsu ne répondit pas, fermant lentement les paupières tandis que le jeune homme respirait au-dessus de lui, se penchant avec hésitation avant de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou. Avec incertitude, ses mains allèrent défaire le gilet vert qu'il portait, celui-ci tombant alors sur le sol pendant qu'il s'affairait à enlever son haut noir, découvrant sa peau pale qu'il commença à caresser. De la pulpe de ses doigts, il effleura le torse du requin, le faisant soupirer doucement alors que sa bouche restait coller à sa nuque, naviguant par moment jusqu'à ses épaules pour remonter avec délicatesse dans son cou. Il prenait tout son temps, respirant son odeur, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, s'enivrant de la chaleur que son corps émanait. Il était là, tout à lui. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine sous lui, son souffle qui se répercutait dans ses mèches de cheveux, ses légers frissons qui hérissaient par instant ses poils sur sa peau. Ça avait l'air si irréel qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire grand-chose. Il avait l'impression que c'était à nouveau un rêve, une illusion qui allait à tout instant disparaitre. Pourtant… c'était bien réel. Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, embrassant furtivement le jeune homme qui posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Suigetsu qui gardait un air neutre, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du sien.

- Tu prends vraiment ton temps…

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire mener…

- Il y a une première fois à tout…

Son regard ne quitta pas le sien, troublé et indécis quand il plaqua durement le brun sur le matelas, le faisant soupirer de surprise alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses cuisses. D'un mouvement souple, ses mains attrapèrent les poignets de Sasuke qu'il retenait de chaque côté de sa tête pendant qu'il s'avançait vers lui, faisant se frôler leurs lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas patient… tu le sais…

- Bien sûr que je le sais… mais tu as dit que tu me laisserais faire…

- Je te laisse faire. J'ai juste échangé nos places…

Un soupir s'éleva dans la pièce, Sasuke fermant les yeux un moment pour reprendre son calme. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, écoutant leurs souffles dans le silence de la chambre lorsque le brun se redressa, forçant Suigetsu à le suivre dans la manœuvre. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à assis face à face sur le matelas, se regardant dans les yeux comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Chacun essayait de lire dans les prunelles de l'autre, cherchant à décrypter chaque sentiment qui le submergeait. C'était comme s'ils s'observaient pour la première fois, comme s'ils le faisaient pour la toute première fois. C'était à la fois étrange… et enivrant.

Sans vraiment se poser de questions, le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Suigetsu, le surprenant avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos du brun qu'il plaqua contre lui, sa langue caressant les lèvres pleines de Sasuke qui lui laissa facilement l'accès à sa bouche, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Suigetsu avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Redécouvrir la douceur de sa bouche, la moiteur de sa langue, le gout qu'il avait. Son cœur s'emballait tout seul dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérant d'un coup tandis qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Il voulait rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Embrassant le brun comme un damné, Suigetsu ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune homme l'avait à nouveau allongé sur son matelas avant qu'il ne commence à se déshabiller. Il retira son haut prestement, retournant baiser les lèvres de son amant qui caressait doucement ses flans et ses hanches qu'il débarrassait de son pantalon devenu trop gênant. Il retira ensuite le sien, se retrouvant en boxer sous Sasuke qui ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser. Ses doigts effleuraient toujours son torse, le faisant gémir entre leurs lèvres alors qu'il les descendait plus bas. Il rencontra l'élastique du boxer du requin, s'amusant avec un moment pour faire gémir Suigetsu de mécontentement avant de finalement balancer le vêtement plus loin dans la chambre, le sien le suivant de près. Ils étaient maintenant complétement nus, leurs bouches ne se quittant pas jusqu'au moment où le requin sentit une pression sur sa verge. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de son amant qui lui lança un regard amusé, ses lèvres retrouvant les siennes pour un baiser enflammé alors que ses doigts coulissaient lentement sur le sexe de son amant. Il sentit ses gémissements quitter sa gorge alors que le plaisir montait d'un cran dans tout son être. Ne voulant pas rester en reste, le jeune homme entama des caresses sur les fesses du brun, lui arrachant un soupir tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses doigts. Son pouce passa sur le gland de Suigetsu, récupérant le liquide séminal qui s'échappait déjà pendant que son amant mordait violent son épaule droite, ses lèvres ne retenant plus les soupirs qui montant dans sa gorge sèche. La sueur coulait déjà sur son front, la chaleur le submergeant lorsqu'il arrêtait ses mouvements à contre cœur, Suigetsu se stoppant lui aussi pour lui lancer un regard perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous…

- Tu verras…

Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke embrassa fiévreusement le jeune homme, le faisant oublier la pression qui régnait dans son bas-ventre. Ses doigts palpaient ses lobes de chair, augmentant son envie tandis qu'il se mit à se frotter contre lui, le faisant soupirer un peu plus fort alors qu'il abandonnait ses lèvres gonflées de baisers. Suigetsu en voulait déjà plus. Il avait chaud, il avait soif. Mais surtout, il avait envie de lui. Ça devait être la première fois de son existence qu'il désirait quelqu'un aussi fort. Ça lui faisait tout drôle, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de la bouche de Sasuke. D'un mouvement souple, il fit rencontrer leurs deux sexes, un frisson parcourant leurs corps tandis qu'ils ne cessaient de bouger frénétiquement tout en s'embrassant. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la rupture, leurs souffles rapides et saccadés se mélangeant pendant que leurs lèvres ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Suigetsu sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, ses mains se crispant toujours plus sur la peau du brun qui cessa soudain tout mouvement. Le jeune homme retint un juron pour ensuite fixer son amant qui tentait de remplir ses poumons d'air, ses mèches corbeaux collant à son visage pale. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait…

Se redressant un peu, Suigetsu s'apprêta à prononcer un mot quand le jeune homme l'embrassa à nouveau, son bras gauche passant autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui. Emporté par l'ardeur de Sasuke, le requin ne répliqua rien, se laissant faire de bonne grâce pendant que le brun se frottait à nouveau contre son torse. Son membre rencontrait par moment le sien, le faisant trembler davantage de plaisir alors que jeune homme l'obligeait à s'assoir sur le lit. Avec la plus grande des lenteurs, Suigetsu caressa le dos de son amant, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements, ses dents se plantant dans sa peau opaline pour le marquer comme sa propriété. Les cercles qu'ils formaient près de sa colonne vertébrale le faisant sursauter, le requin s'amusant à passer encore et encore sur ses points sensibles pour l'entendre gémir et soupirer toujours plus. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du brun, sa respiration saccadée et sifflante se coupant par instant alors qu'il se redressait un peu, ses doigts caressant le torse du jeune homme descendant plus bas pour prendre sa verge. Le gémissement que Suigetsu poussa l'excita davantage, sa langue allant rejoindre son homologue quand il commença à s'empaler lentement sur son amant. Celui-ci ne cessa pas de l'embrasser, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il l'aidait dans la manœuvre. Il sentait aisément Sasuke se crisper contre lui, ses lèvres le quittant alors qu'il posait son front contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose…au moins, cela prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas remplacé…

Souriant doucement, Suigetsu baisa le cou du jeune homme, l'aidant à se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il griffa doucement sa peau, mordant ses épaules déjà marquées sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement de bassin. Il laissait le soin à Sasuke d'aller à son rythme, lui permettant de voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour lui. Il le trouvait tellement adorable qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement de va-et-vient, respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre la nuque de Suigetsu. Sa verge était entièrement entrée dans son intimité, la douleur se faisant encore sentir. Mais elle n'était rien à côté du désir qu'il ressentait. Sasuke en avait tellement envie qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Respirant doucement, le brun se mit alors à bouger les hanches avec lenteur, ses paupières restant closes tandis qu'il s'accrochait toujours aux épaules de son amant. Celui-ci le regarda faire, ses mains se posant sur le matelas pendant qu'il baisait délicatement ses lèvres légèrement gonflées et rosées. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ses tremblements contre son torse et ses épaules, la moiteur de son membre contre son ventre. Ses gémissements et soupirs emplissaient déjà la pièce, faisant sourire Suigetsu qui se remit à caresser le brun, le faisant d'abord sursauter avant qu'il ne se détende progressivement, ses mouvements se faisant plus amples tandis qu'il écartait davantage les cuisses. Bougeant plus rapidement, Sasuke se frotta lascivement contre son amant, le faisant frissonner davantage quand il le bascula soudain sur le matelas, l'immobilisant de son corps avant de l'embrasser goulument. Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, repoussant Suigetsu qui lui souriait tandis qu'il se mouvait plus lentement sur lui.

- Tu fais quoi…

- Tu n'en as plus l'habitude, alors je t'aide… ce n'est pas plus simple comme ça ?

Le requin s'enfonça alors dans son intimité, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd tandis qu'il s'accrochait à ses épaules. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, ses lèvres allant taquiner la nuque de son amant pendant qu'il recommençait à bouger, lentement et brutalement tout en maintenant les jambes de Sasuke écartées. Il ne mit pas longtemps à mordre la peau de son cou, le faisant gémir un peu plus quand un long soupir quitta sa gorge, ses doigts se crispant sur sa peau déjà rougie. Suigetsu devina aisément ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses lèvres s'étirant une nouvelle fois avant qu'elles ne viennent se poser brutalement sur celles du brun, quémandant un autre baiser fiévreux tandis que le jeune homme mouvait ses hanches. Il sentit de nombreux soupirs du brun se répercuter contre sa bouche pendant qu'il ne cessait de bouger violemment et frénétiquement. Sasuke se crispait entre ses bras, tremblant comme jamais alors que les vagues de plaisir remontaient de son bas-ventre, le terrassant presque. Le requin ne lui laissait aucun répit, ses coups de butoirs étant de plus en plus brutaux et bestiales à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, des vertiges le prenant tandis qu'il respirait difficilement entre les baisers que lui donnait le jeune homme. Un faible rire se fit alors entendre, Sasuke fixant son amant qui ralentissait le rythme tout en embrassant son front et ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu ralentis ?

- Si je continue comme ça… tu vas jouir avant moi…

- Tu peux me retenir…

- C'est une idée… je peux faire ça aussi…

Le brun retint difficilement son cri dans sa gorge, Suigetsu ayant frappé violemment ce point en lui avant de se remettre à bouger d'une lenteur agaçante. Souriant d'un air goguenard, le requin vint ravager la bouche du jeune homme, jouant avec sa langue avant d'heurter une nouvelle fois sa prostate, un gémissement se faisant à peine entendre tandis qu'il abandonnait ses lèvres rosées. La sueur coulait sur sa peau brulante qui frissonnait sans cesse, son désir grandissant alors que son amant s'amusait à le torturer de la sorte. Il alternait coups de reins brutaux et allées et venues graduelles, augmentant ses spasmes et tremblements sans pour autant le mener à l'orgasme. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de griffer son dos et ses fesses, ses doigts le pinçant parfois tandis qu'il suppliait presque Suigetsu du regard. Le jeune homme n'en avait pourtant rien à faire, s'amusant toujours à le mener à bout tout en y prenant le plus de plaisir.

- Tu ne veux plus jouir avec moi on dirait…

- Arrêtes ça… j'en peux plus…

- Crie pour moi… et je te libérerais…

- Les… les voisins…

- Oublies les… ce n'est pas comme s'ils nous voyaient…

- Ne dis pas…

Le baiser que lui donna le requin l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, ses soupirs venant frôler ses lèvres gonflées et pleines. Il sentait le jeune homme accélérer ses mouvements, plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules tandis qu'il attrapait ses poignets pour les mettre de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux parme plongèrent dans les billes onyx de Sasuke, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage du requin qui ne cessa pas de bouger, sa bouche allant embrasser le front en sueur du brun qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. La fin était proche, peut-être un peu trop alors que son amant s'immisçait plus loin dans son anneau de chair, un violent frisson parcourant son dos pendant que son cri quittait enfin ses lèvres. Ses doigts serraient les draps de son lit à les déchirer, sa tête s'enfonçant dans les oreillers et sa voix s'élevant sans contrainte dans la pièce. Les paupières closes, Sasuke hurlait son plaisir, appelant son amant qui lui répondait en gémissant, lui demandant de crier plus fort tout en lui racontant des obscénités. Il venait par moment embrasser le brun, ses mains allant effleurer son torse humide pour faire le soupirer davantage ou jouant dans ses mèches brunes qui collaient à sa peau albâtre. Des tremblements frénétiques commençaient à parcourir son corps, sa respiration se faisant saccadée et quasi inexistante alors qu'il s'accrochait aux barreaux de son lit. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, Suigetsu le voyait parfaitement pendant qu'il se faisait plus brutal et rapide. Il soupirait bruyamment, son souffle étant erratique et haché et ses spasmes se faisant plus violent. Lui aussi allait exploser, la tension étant trop forte et le plaisir trop grand.

Un peu brusquement, le jeune homme colla ses lèvres à celles du brun, leurs gémissements se rencontrant et leurs salives se mélangeant quand Sasuke se crispa soudain, s'accrochant à son amant avant de s'effondrer contre le matelas. Suigetsu ne mit pas longtemps pour le suivre, la pression de l'intimité du brun l'aidant à se libérer avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le torse de son amant. On entendait plus que leurs respirations lentes et irrégulières, la chaleur régnant dans la pièce descendant doucement pendant que l'odeur de la sueur et du sexe se répandait entre ses quatre murs. Roulant sur le côté, Suigetsu s'étendit sur le lit, fixant le plafond tout cherchant son souffle. Il avait encore des vertiges, sa peau moite collant aux draps déjà humides et à ses cheveux argent. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, se demandant bien comment il en était arrivé là. Tournant son regard vers le jeune homme, le requin pouvait aisément voir ses joues rougies de Sasuke, la sueur coulant sur son corps et les marques qui logeaient sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres, le brun lui répondant faiblement avant qu'il ne se redresse lentement sur ses avant-bras, s'avançant dans sa direction pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Sa main vint se poser dans son cou, l'incitant à approfondir le baiser alors qu'il se redressait à son tour, se mettant inconsciemment à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Rompant leur échange, Suigetsu plongea dans le regard de son amant, devinant son désir et son envie qui n'avaient pas disparu. Un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il se remettait à baiser la bouche de Sasuke qui gémissait doucement, l'incitant à continuer. Comment pouvait-il lui résister…

**OooO**

******OooOOooO**

******OooO**  


La chaleur environnante devenait dérangeante, faisant suffoquer le jeune homme qui sortait lentement de son sommeil. Il chercha péniblement de l'air pour remplir ses poumons, ses mèches collant à son front humide tandis qu'il ramenait son bras jusqu'à son visage pour les dégager… sauf qu'il ne vint pas jusque-là.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Sasuke se redressa sur son matelas, se rendant alors compte que son poignet était attaché aux barreaux de son lit. Il fixa un long moment le morceau de tissu noir qui retenait son bras, fouillant sa mémoire pour savoir comment il était arrivé là. Mais il se recoucha bien vite alors que ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus envie de s'en rappeler en fait. Un long soupir quitta sa gorge sèche, son autre main allant desserrer le nœud qui l'emprisonnait, en vain. Il avait beau tirer dessus de toutes ses forces, le brun n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Mais comment ce truc avait-il été attaché ?

Un léger grognement se fit entendre, le jeune homme se bataillant avec le morceau de tissu qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système… quand une autre main vint l'aider, ses prunelles onyx se posant sur le visage neutre et inexpressif de son amant à ses côtés. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pendant que Suigetsu le libérait, séparant son bras des barreaux de fer sans montrer la moindre expression. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de retirer le tissu, Sasuke lâchant un faible merci tout en massant son poignet quand le requin se redressa alors, soulevant les draps pour quitter le lit. Il chercha ses vêtements des yeux un instant, attrapant ensuite son pantalon qu'il enfila avant de finalement se lever.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois retrouver Mizukage à la tour. Il faut que j'y aille.

Son ton dur et froid glaça le sang du jeune homme encore couché, ses lèvres se pinçant douloureusement tandis qu'il se levait à son tour. Retenant un gémissement plaintif, Sasuke s'accrocha au requin qui ne pipa mot, laissant le brun passer ses bras autour de sa taille et nicher sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu n'en as pas assez eu hier soir ?

- Ne sois pas comme ça.

- Comment je dois être alors ?

- … comme avant…

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sasuke…

- Ça l'était pourtant… il y a encore quelques heures…

Suigetsu tiqua bruyamment tout en passant sa main dans ses mèches argentées. Que pouvait-il bien faire à présent ? Il se retrouvait dans une situation dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais voulu être. Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas pardonner au jeune homme comme ça, c'était trop facile. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun envie de le quitter. Il entendait parfaitement cette voix au fond de sa tête qui lui disait d'oublier sa fierté et de rester avec le brun. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas alors ? C'était simple pourtant…

- Ne rends pas les choses si compliquées…

- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on en est là.

- Je sais… et je suis désolé…

- C'est trop facile…

- Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

- Parce que…

- … c'est aussi de ta faute si on en est là…

Ses yeux parme s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'il se libérait de l'étreinte de Sasuke, se retournant complétement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Il devait certainement se moquer de lui…

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bah non. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas tomber amoureux de moi….

Là, Suigetsu se retenait de frapper le jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il lui sortir une chose pareille. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. C'était de sa faute et seulement de sa faute s'ils en étaient là maintenant. S'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il désirait le brun ce jour-là… s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ni touché cette nuit-là… si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui… attrapant vivement les épaules de Sasuke, le requin serra nerveusement ses doigts sur sa peau, fronçant durement les sourcils tandis qu'il sentait le sang monter jusqu'à son visage. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui sortir un truc pareil…

- Comme si j'avais décidé de tomber amoureux de toi. C'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?

- Oui ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu n'as qu'à ne pas être comme tu es. Pourquoi t'es aussi canon, et sexy ? Pourquoi tu as ce caractère de merde alors que tu souris de cette manière ? Comment tu fais pour paraitre si fragile quand je t'embrasse… quand je te caresse… t'es plus fort que moi merde…

Sa respiration se fit sifflante et saccadée, sa voix mourant dans la pièce alors qu'il baissait les yeux, fixant la moquette de la chambre. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras du jeune homme, ses pensées s'embrouillant et se bousculant dans sa tête. Suigetsu ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression d'être au pied d'un mur impossible à franchir. De l'autre côté se trouvait Sasuke et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était le retrouver. Mais la rancœur et l'amertume l'empêchait de briser ce mur. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait quitté Konoha était toujours présente, lacérant encore son cœur qui lui criait qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. Pourtant, il souhaitait tellement être avec le jeune homme. Pouvait-il vraiment lui pardonner… pouvait-il vraiment oublier ce qu'il s'était passé…

Un léger frisson traversa son échine, les mains du brun se plaçant dans son dos. Lentement, Sasuke se colla contre lui, le serrant doucement tout en nichant son visage dans son cou. Il respirait avec calme, apaisant étrangement Suigetsu qui ne fit aucun geste, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Arrêtes de te prendre la tête… tu ne veux pas qu'on soit à nouveau séparé non ?

- Dois-je vraiment répondre…

- … je ne veux pas qu'on soit à nouveau séparé…

Son cœur manqua un battement pendant que le jeune homme l'enlaçait plus fermement contre lui. Il sentait parfaitement son organe vital qui battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, la chaleur qui irradiait ses joues et son souffle plus profond et brulant. Ses mains ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher, ses mèches corbeaux chatouillant légèrement sa nuque et ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau séparé de lui… il ne désirait pas qu'à nouveau, il soit loin l'un de l'autre. Il voulait juste être avec lui… un faible sourire étira les lèvres du requin qui soupira sourdement, sa main passant dans ses cheveux argentés avec lassitude. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert ses trois dernières années. Il en était bien conscient… il pouvait passer l'éponge non…

- Je reste alors ?

- Hn.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Suigetsu qui ria doucement, le brun relevant la tête d'un air interrogateur avant de se faire embrasser par le jeune homme. Avec la plus grande tendresse, le requin vint chercher la langue de son amant, le poussant vers le matelas tout en le serrant contre lui. Il voulait lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui à travers ce baiser, lui montrer combien il lui avait manqué et combien il était heureux de le retrouver. Il souhaitait effacer les trois ans qui s'étaient écoulés sans lui, les remplacer par les prochaines années qu'il passerait avec lui. Toujours en souriant, le jeune homme rompit leur échange, ses lèvres glissant dans la nuque marquée de Sasuke qui le gardait précieusement contre lui. Il sentait ses doigts caresser innocemment son dos, le faisant soupirer d'aise tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses avant-bras, observant son amant avec envie.

- Va falloir qu'on rattrape ses trois ans…

Sasuke tiqua bruyamment, se levant à son tour sur le matelas sans pour autant quitter les yeux du requin. Sa réaction amusa le jeune homme qui le plaqua contre le lit, le faisant grogner tandis qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Ce ne va pas possible…

- Bien sûr que si…

- Je te dis que non. Et faut pas que tu ailles voir ton Kage ?

- Si… elle va attendre…

- Sui…

- Quoi ? J'ai envie de toi, c'est mal ?

- C'est pas le moment. Je dois aussi aller à la tour.

- Après. On baise et après on va à la tour.

- Suigetsu…

- Aller Sa-chan…

- … Comme tu veux…

Affichant un sourire triomphant, Suigetsu embrassa farouchement son amant, le rallongeant sur les draps tout en massant longuement ses hanches. Leurs gémissements montaient déjà dans la pièce, les voisins les entendant surement eux aussi lorsque le jeune homme s'arrête, fixant Sasuke qui fronça ses fins sourcils noirs.

- Sa-chan ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais…

Un long soupir quitta la gorge du brun qui s'affala d'un air las sur le lit, s'étirant tel un chat avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans celui désireux de son amant. Un petit sourire apparut ensuite sur ses lèvres, Suigetsu écarquillant un moment ses rétines avant de sourire à son tour et de se rapprocher du visage du jeune homme.

- Alors ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- … pas vraiment… ça se voit dans tes yeux…

- Crétin…

Violemment, Sasuke scella leurs lèvres, le requin le serrant contre lui avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire pendant le baiser, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que le brun enlaçait ses épaules tout en retirant ses vêtements. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun envie de s'arrêter…

**Fin**

* * *

**C'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^. J'ai pensé à faire une suite (encore...) mais à la base, Possession devait être un OS et non une fiction à chapitre. En tout cas, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'au bout et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine ^^**

**P.S : si vous avez des idées pour une suite (et encore c'est pas sur que ça se fasse ^.^") n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par ;) . A ++****  
**


End file.
